Freedom Through Inferno
by darkling59
Summary: A young boy manages to escape the destruction of his home only to come face to face with two very interesting arsonists. Neko fic. Edited to Completion 12-30-2011.
1. Flames

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of.

Enjoy.

PS. Since this is my first story, it's most likely gonna suck, but I'd still like reviews.

And pairings will eventually include YY, MM, RB, possibly JS. Mebbe more, but none that I can think of right now. In fact, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't even continue this story

SO REVIEW! 

Thank You

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno: 

Chapter 1: Beginning

"whu? Hello?" Ryou peeked out of his hiding place fearfully. He couldn't see anyone and all the noises had stopped, but even so…

"Anyone?" Gaining courage, the small teenager stepped hesitantly out of the closet and into the hallway. Only a few inches so that he could return quickly.

"Dad?" Now a new fear was approaching. It was dead silent, no breathing, no creaking, nothing. Usually the house, even when empty, seemed to be alive, but now that it seemed the intruders were gone it seemed dead. And he couldn't think of why that might be. Maybe….they were playing a trick on him.

A nervous laugh escaped his throat and, disregarding how dangerous it was, he spoke up. "All right, I get it! Very funny. Dad! You can come out now! Dad! Da- yeek!" Moving forward slightly, Ryou had stumbled over something fairly large and very hard.

"Hm?" In a far corner of his mind, Ryou registered that he hadn't been answered. Normally, such noise would have been met with annoyance or excitement; but his father hadn't answered him and neither had the ones who were after him. Well, them actually. It had sounded like they were after his father.

However, none of that seemed important once he realized what he was holding. His eyes widened in horror and a choked whisper escaped his mouth.

"Oil? But…why? There would be no reason! Unless…" His eyes widened even farther in horror as realization dawned. "Dad!" the sudden panicked cry left his mouth. He suddenly felt like he had to see the man, he had to know if he was okay and what was going on, even if it did compromise his own safety; even if the bad men were still there. Maybe he'd be able to escape, but….

He slammed down the hallway, shoving open the forbidden door at the end…

Flames….

A biting orange inferno lit his horrified eyes as he saw what was happening. Oil cans, like the one he had found, littered the room. The viscous liquid inside was spilled all over the place, fueling flames leaping from a lit cigarette lighter on the floor.

They were burning the house down. In his dazed state of mind, Ryou forgot to even wonder who 'they' were.

That's what all the noises were; his father had been trying to find him and let him out before they had dragged him out of the house. He must have been forgotten by the strangers in the fuss.

A sudden yowl of pain split the crackling air as the fire touched his bare foot.

* * *

A silhouetted figure stood outside of a dilapidated house, smashing windows and watching with malicious amusement as black smoke billowed out. 

"Hey Bakura! Let's get out of here!" His friend ran up to him, eyes alight with insanity. He was grinning widely as well; in fact, lighting the house on fire had been his idea. Their orders had just been to retrieve the scientist alive.

"What for?" Bakura grinned. "I wanna see it come down."

Marik snickers. "Sounds like fun. That old crock is waking up, but who cares? Maybe it'll do him good to watch his beloved house and lab erupt in flames."

Bakura snickered and nodded. "I wonder if the lab will burn, though?"

Marik turned to him, raining an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it? Didn't you throw a can in?"

"Yeah, but I think the door might've been fireproof and I think I remember closing it."

"Baka!" Marik slammed him upside the head, causing Bakura to scowl and snap at him irritably. "What! It's not like anything was alive down there. And intel didn't mention anything about specimens or live experiments."

"Hmph" Marik suddenly blanked as though considering "What did it look like? That old coot was trying real hard to go back for something."

Bakura blinked "Yeah…I remember. He was being really stupid. Hell, the only reason we're here is cause our 'mutual employer' said the guy had to be brought in and his tracks covered on the way. This is the easiest way to do it! OH, and the lab didn't look like anything much. Not even any test tubes, just doors and what looked like a frayed piece of rope on the floor that was tied to a ring on the wall.

"Huh. That's weird. Wonder what he was even studying," Marik was being carefully indifferent, Bakura noticed.

"I dunno. Stupid scientists are always so secretive. I think it had something to do with combining genetics and gene manipul-"

A piercing scream split the air, drawing the arsonists' gaze back to the flames.

* * *

Ryou ran, terrified, but only got a few yards. The house had never seemed as small to him as it did now. A few doors surrounding a hallway was how he saw his home; it was almost all he had ever known. 'Almost' because he had seen trees from a window once, before his father had come in and found him. He had been punished for that. Now his home had become his prison. There was now way out; it was a laboratory built to keep things in. 

"No no no nonononono…" Ryou's soft litany ended as he began to whine in terror, backing away from the flames creeping into the room with his ears flattened against the back of his head. Too late, he realized the mistake he had made by pushing open the fire proof door. Come to think of it, why had it been unlocked in the first place? His father had always forbid him from going through and Ryou didn't want to try. Two of his friends, the only other people he had ever known besides his father, had gone through it years ago and never come back.

A sudden crash caught his attention and he jumped back with another shrill yelp as part of the ceiling fell.

"No! Father!" A strangled cry ripped itself from his mouth. He had always depended on his dad for everything, but he was beginning to get a sinking feeling that told him there would be no rescue…

Another crash brought him back to reality and he looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a falling roof beam. He could feel tears of fear leaking down his cheeks. He now only had three feet, a single yard, to cower in between the flames and the wall. He pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut, huddling underneath the leash ring embedded in the wall. He remembered earlier today when his biggest worry had been being tied to it for a while. His Father had managed to catch him in the training room and had attached a rope leash to the ever present collar on his neck. The other end of the leash had been tied to the ring. Ryou had obeyed he command to 'stay' without question (his dad didn't know he could talk) when his father left and he had sat down on the floor patiently to wait for his parent's return. But he hadn't come back. After an hour or two there had been loud noises and strange voices. Ryou had become anxious, then, when his dad started yelling and screaming and someone else had tried to force the main door open, Ryou had bit and clawed his way through the rope and hidden behind the only door that actually led to a closet. He had hidden inside for several minutes until everything became silent. Then he had emerged and gotten himself into this mess! And had risked talking, too!

Suddenly, a phrase from his internal monologue caught Ryou's attention. 'Biting and clawing through…' His whines cut out and his eyes reopened as hope blossomed. He could use his claws to climb out! Just like he had been trained to do! Completely back to himself by now, Ryou stood up in his usual half crouch, casting around far a suitable 'ladder'. IN the process, he realized the fire had crept forward by several more inches and that he was sweating profusely.

Crash

Ryou leapt about two feet in the air with a startled yelp as yet another burning rather fell right in front of him. He backed away, then blinked; it had fallen in such a way that it was sticking out upwards. It would make a perfect ladder! Without a second thought, he leapt onto the makeshift lifeline and began running up towards the night air he had never experienced, his short claws automatically finding purchase in the rough wood. Unfortunately, he forgot the rope still hanging from his neck as the frayed end swung through the flames on the way up…

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Bakura, outside, had heard the scream. AN utterance of pure terror but with a youthful note that made it quite obvious the vocalist had been a child. 

Marik looked just as confused. "Dunno," he shrugged "Guess the old guy had a brat."

"Oh. Oops." Bakura turned back to the flames indifferently.

"Guess that's what geezer wanted to go back in after. " Marik laughed. "Imagine the look on his face when we tell him his brat was burned to death!"

Bakura chuckled coldly, "I'll bet he'll be more concerned about his research."

Marik snickered, "Yer probably right." With that, they both turned back to watch the flames finish their work.

"And there it goes!" Both of them cheered as the top two stories collapsed. "Let's see," Bakura grinned "once the lab in the basement is done, we can finish up and…are you listening?" Marik was still staring at the flames as though entranced.

"Wha? No."

"Damnit, I was just saying…" he began again, only to be interrupted. "Kura, look!" Marik pointed at something in the flames.

"Damnit Marik! The fire's almost out, knock it…"

"Not the fire! LOOK!"

Bakura shot him an annoyed glare but decided to humor him. Reluctantly, he turned back towards the flames.

"Alright, what?"

"There!"

"Where? It's a fire, there's nothing in it."

"There! On that beam!"

"Marik..." Bakura began, turning angrily…

A shrill scream cut him off. It was the same as before, only considerable closer. His head whipped back around; only to be confronted with the strangest sight he had ever witnesses.

A beam had fallen into the basement but was jutting several feet in the air over the ground. On top of the beam was something that made Bakura's mouth drop in amazement; even though he couldn't see very well through the waves of heat. It looked like a young boy, a fair skinned child with wide eyes and pale hair, was clinging to the top of the beam. He was whimpering and wailing profusely and seemed, somehow, to be stuck. What really mystified Bakura was the fact that the child's natural stance appeared to be on all fours and that he was clinging to the wood with his finger and toe tips, as if he had claws holding him up. Instinctively, Bakura rushed forward with Marik close behind.

* * *

Ryou was terrified, even more so then before. Everything had been going okay. He had been climbing up steadily with the beam protecting him from the fire, until he saw the night sky. At that point he had lunged forward happily, thinking only on word: 'Freedom!'. Then it had happened; a choking, searing pain bit into his throat, causing him to scream and lean back into the flames. He was just inches away from leaping off the beams, which was beginning to burn through, when he had become caught. Unable to realize the attention he had captured outside of the fire, he was now clutching his failing lifeline and mewling pitifully. Now that he had realized what was holding him down, there was no hope. 

His leash had gotten caught on the wood, holding him back by the neck. What was even worse was that he had no way to pull free, his claws were occupied holding the beam, as the rope leash caught fire. A strangles sob emerged from his throat as he closed his eyes, ready for the fire to reach and consume him.

"Hey kid!"

_Huh?_ Ryou's eyes opened not a split second after he shut them when he heard and unfamiliar voice.

"Hey!"

The voice again. His keen ears pinpointed the location easily, even through the roaring inferno, and he jerked his head around to look, toning down his whimpers in confusion.

His eyes widened at what he saw: …two figures…blackness…spiky hair….red eyes… Then an agonized scream left his mouth as the fire from his leash touched his bare foot.

* * *

Marik's eyes were wide in amazement. 

"What the Hell!" he turned to Bakura, yelling to be heard over the roaring fire, "I thought you said there wasn't anything alive in there!"

Bakura looked too dumbfounded to answer, he was still taking in the sight of his miniature look alike clinging to a piece of wood and wearing a rope leash that was, as well as being stuck, on fire.

"Bakura!" Marik grimaced in annoyance, and turned back to the kid who was yipping and whimpering in fear. Briefly, Marik wondered if he knew how to speak. "Hey kid!"

For a second, he thought the flames had drowned out his voice. Then he tried again.

"Hey!" This time, the boy's head jerked around and wide, frightened eyes met his own. Oddly enough, this just seemed to confuse the kid more.

"Hey! If you…" Marik heard Bakura start, only to be cut off by a frantic scream of pain. "Damnit! Marik, the fire's hit his foot!"

"I see that!" Abruptly, he calmed down. "Oh well, guess we couldn't save him. Not my fault." And he flippantly turned away.

Bakura turned to glare and tell him off, completely disregarding the youth's screams, when a new voice interrupted him.

"Oh……my…….God…."

"Hey Doc!" Marik turned to the doctor, for all the world sounding like he was greeting an old friend. "We didn't know ya had a brat!"

"Yeah," Bakura shrugged, pretending not to care' looks like he was inside when we fired the house."

By now, the screams had intensified to shrieks, of both fear and pain. However, the rope had burned through and the kid was free. The Doc still just stood in front of the fire, too dazed to move.

"Hey, runt!" Bakura yelled into the flames "Jump! Maybe you'll survive!" The boy just stared at him, uncomprehending.

"You idiot!" Both men turned to stare at the doctor in astonishment "he can't understand you!"

"Well then, please. Enlighten us." Marik bristled sarcastically. Bakura was staring at the doctor oddly. How could he be so calm while his own child was burning to death in front of him?

"Ryou." Both arsonists were again surprise as he kid instantly, in spite of the pain, turned to look. They all saw his eyes widen at the sight of his 'father'. "COME."

Bakura stared (he was finding himself doing that a lot lately). "COME? What is he? A dog?" Marik looked just as skeptical. That is, until a small form launched itself off the rather and easily sailed over 4 yards to land on sold ground.

"What the…" Marik muttered incredulously. Bakura just stood there, too stupefied to say anything, as the little creature landed at the scientist's feet. Then promptly collapsed with a pained yelp.

Both of them gaped in amazement. They had, at first sight, automatically assumed the figure was human; but this was no human.

The little being was obviously young, sixteen at the oldest, and couldn't have stood taller then 5'5 at full height. He had long silvery-white hair, like Bakura, and approximately the same body structure; but for a couple things. _Major_ things. One, he had claws; half inch needle-like cat claws stuck out of the tips of his fingers and toes, retracting and protruding with the boy's (creatures?) spasms of pain. Another major difference was his ears; two pricked cat ears (singed) lay on his head. They were unnoticeable at first sight, considering they were all the way back against his hair and blended in. The less noticeable difference was two short fangs pricking his lower lip, drawing blood where he had bit himself. Also, his body structure was obviously inhuman, he was built to stand on all fours rather then two legs. Other then that, he looked like a smaller, more innocent version of Bakura. All except his eyes, which none of them could see because he had them closed in pain.

What he was wearing was almost as interesting as what he looked like. He had on a simple pair of soft white pants (black and ragged where they had been singed off) and a sleeveless vest of the same material. The most noticeable article of clothing he was wearing was a thick leather collar around his neck. It had what looked like a name plate, a small metal disk (which undoubtedly held a microchip inside) and a loop for a leash on it (the loop was currently occupied by the remnants of the burned rope). Other then that, he was completely bare. No shirt, no shoes, no socks, nothing. His pale, burned skin could be seen clearly through his sparse coverings.

"What the hell is that? And why does it look like me?" Bakura breathed red eyes wide.

TBC.

End Chapter one.

* * *

What did you think? 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of.

Enjoy.

PS. Since this is my first story, it's most likely gonna suck, but I'd still like reviews.

And pairings will eventually include YY, MM, RB, possibly JS. Mebbe more, but none that I can think of right now. In fact, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't even continue this story.

SO REVIEW! 

Thank You to all of you who reviewed chapter 1! I was surprised to get so many!

Responses are at the bottom.

Also, I'm accepting ideas if anyone's got any. All I have is a rough sketch of the story; I haven't done a detailed outline yet.

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno:

"_What the hell is that? And why does it look like me?" Bakura breathed, red eyes wide._

Chapter 2: Explanations

"That," started the scientist calmly, "is not of your concern."

"Like hell it's not!" Bakura lunged forward, easily lifting the man into the air by his shirt collar. "That little MONSTER looks exactly like me! And that can _not_ be a coincidence."

"It's…classified." choked the captive scientist. Bakura snarled angrily, tightening his hold. "Oh, really?"

Marik was watching the proceedings with detached amusement. So long as Bakura didn't actually kill the man, they wouldn't be punished and that was all he cared about. Well, that and getting paid.

_Besides_, he thought,_ the old guy needs a lesson in respect. Not to mention the fire was getting boring, this is far more interesting. _A low whimpering moan jerked him out of his reverie. Glancing down, he found the source of the fight writhing on the ground, trying to escape the pain enveloping his body.

"Fascinating." He murmured, reaching out towards the creature. "I wonder if those ears are real? And." At this point, he looked back to the face of the seemingly oblivious youngling (who still had his eyes clenched shut in pain) "I wonder why you can't speak? What are you?"

* * *

Ryou was in pain. A LOT of pain. He knew what fire was, he had researched it one night while his father was asleep and had forgotten to lock his cage. All the computer had said was that it was used for many things and it could be very hot. NOTHING had mentioned how painful it was.

_At least Father's here. He'll do something…_

Unfortunately, Ryou knew, this was very unlikely. His father would wait for the 'natural healing mechanism', as he called it, to kick in. On occasion, he had actually hurt Ryou just to see how his body responded.

But none of that had hurt nearly as bad as this. Burns littered Ryou's entire body; his back, chest, neck, arms, and legs were littered with them and his lower stomach and footpads (the bottom of his feet and hands) felt like not an inch was left unscathed. A strangled moan escaped the mouth of the 'boy' as he writhed, attempting to escape the pain crawling over almost every inch of his exposed flash (and quite a bit of the unexposed as well) So caught up was he, in fact, that he didn't notice the approaching presence until it was much too close for comfort.

When the realization hit him, his eyes shot open wide and he froze in fear. Amethyst eyes met his own green ones from less then a foot away.

* * *

Marik froze as the creature's eyes shot open

_Green,_ he distantly registered,_ the eyes are green._

Hesitantly, and warily considering the claws and teeth, Marik moved forward, still intent on touching the soft-looking cat ears. He didn't even notice that the noises from the fire were dying out and those from the fight had cut completely. Four inches…three inches…2…

"NO! STOP! You must not do that!"

"Huh!" Jerking upward, Marik found himself shoved back. "Hey!"

"Knock it off. We've come to an…agreement, of sorts." Bakura was standing a few feet away, watching Marik with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh, really?" Snapped Marik, still angry from being shoved. "and what would that be?"

"The Doc here is gonna tell us everything about the Thing."

"In return for…?" _Nothing comes without a catch_, Marik thought, pessimistically.

"In return for us 'forgetting' to mention that he resisted when we get back to HQ."

"Seriously? That's it?" Marik was surprised, information usually cost more.

"Well, let's just say I 'persuaded' him into believing it was the right thing to do." Bakura grinned, sadistic madness practically glowing form his eyes. Marik snickered "Of course." _That look would be enough to scare anyone into submission._

"So, Doc." Bakura turned back to the man who was now kneeling over the Thing. "Talk."

The scientist was silent for a long minute before finally clearing his throat and beginning to speak, unaware that there were three pairs of ears listening rather then two.

_"It all started about twelve years ago. I joined a company called Kaiba Corp, which specialized in computer programming and engineering. Within the first week, I found out Kaiba Corp was just a front for KC, a government funded program experimenting with genetics, chemicals, and poisons to create the perfect weapon. The effort was mostly geared towards chemicals; enhanced anthrax, mustard gas, cyanide, and others that were able to spread further when airborne and kill faster._

_However, there was also a portion of the lab geared towards living weapons. This was the section I was assigned to. It was my job to find genetic codes that could enhance the abilities of humans and animals, as well as finding the gene that would take away free will so that the creature would be completely loyal to its masters. After two years, me and my colleagues found the coding for what we believed would be the perfect solder, a human combined with a specific predatory animal that would look mostly human but act and think with the instincts of the animal. Unfortunately, right after we submitted our findings, the funding for the company was cut with the end of the Cold War and we were let go. _(A/N let go means fired)

_None of us could bear to have our research die, so we bought a house out in the country where nobody would bother us and built a lab into the basement. It was a small affair, the house for the three of us and the lab below consisting of a single hallway with eight doors branching off. The first door led to the incubation room where we created and aged our projects. The others led to (2) research, (3) containment, (4) training and exercise, (5) behavioral study, (6) physical study, (7) a closet, and the eight was taken out later so we would have somewhere to tie the specimens while we were preparing for tests. That is where we drove the leash ring into the wall. _

_About a year after we moved in, we finished preparing the lab and created our first specimens. They were 3 feline hybrids brought to a maturity equaling ten human years seven years ago. To create them, we used the DNA of random humans (it was left over from the samples we were given by KC) as well as that of a snow leopard, a large Egyptian feline (I don't remember the exact breed, only that it was very vicious), and a common American bobcat. They all looked different and surpassed our wildest dreams in all the tests but one; intelligence. Although they appeared mostly human, the most they were able to comprehend were simple commands, like dogs._

_Five years ago, my two colleagues left with two of the specimens after we had an argument and I was left to continue the experiment on my own. I have since finished the tests and only do routine experiments and checkups to make sure It ages at the correct rate, approximately the same as that of a human, and that it is continuing to be successful._

_I can only guess that my former colleagues came into contact with your employers and they want me for my knowledge. I honestly have no idea why It looks like you, the pale coloring is a result of the snow leopard DNA, not that of the human._

_

* * *

_

Ryou lay on the ground, eyes shut, as silence fell and the three listeners absorbed the information.

_Well, it all certainly makes sense. But I never even knew we were experiments! At least the others are probably okay…_

"So, that's it." Bakura stated slowly, still trying to come to terms with the information.

"That's …quite a lot to swallow." Marik was just as stunned. "It's an experiment. A cat with the body of a human and a bio weapon."

"Basically, yes." The scientist looked a bit disgruntled at having his life work reduced to a mere sentence, but wasn't about to correct Marik.

Suddenly, Bakura realized something. _Oh shit. If it is too badly burned, it'll die, and considering what he just said, that Thing is what the company wants! Oh hell, it had better not die…_

"Is it going to survive?"

The Doctor jerked in surprise "Why wouldn't it?"

"Cuz, "Marik was picking up on Bakura's idea "It looks like It's burned real bad."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. We programmed them to heal quickly so that they would be usable again in a short period of time. It should be fully healed in ten minutes and workable now."

Both arsonists turned back towards the creature.

"Bloody hell" Bakura's eyes widened.

"Dear Ra." Marik muttered almost reverently. The wounds were gone, leaving only rapidly disappearing scars on formerly charred skin.

"IS there anything else you conveniently forgot to mention in that speech, Doc?" Bakura growled.

"As a matter of fact," Marik cocked an eye at the suddenly, and suspiciously, happy tone. "He has, as you can see, cat ears, retractable claws, fangs, eyes capable of seeing in the dark, a fairly good sense of smell, is able to move easily on all fours or two legs, although all fours is more natural, has short fur all over his body that matches the skin, and protects."

"Protects?" Marik blinked, obviously that was the point the doctor liked most. "Protects what?"

"Me." Bakura didn't like the smirk spreading over his face. "One word from me and it will kill both of you."

Silence.

A long moment passed before both of them….

Broke down laughing.

"What!" the Doc. was furious "Don't you believe me?"

"hahah! It looks…hah!...more like an injured kitten then…hahahah! Anything else!"

"And what," Marik gasped, trying to compete Bakura's statement, "is a….hahah!...kitten gonna… hah!...do against…heheh…us?"

"Fine then." Snapped the scientist, drawing their attention "I'll prove it. Ryou!"

"Unnnngh…" two pairs of rapidly sobering eyes turned in the direction of the now healed cat-creature.

"Attack."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnn…" as per training, Ryou snarled, baring elongated fangs and sharp claws. Pressing himself down to the ground, he crouched and tensed to spring, making himself look and sound as dangerous as he could. Both arsonists backed away, stunned at the transformation as he pounced.

"AAAGHH!" Marik screamed as a sudden weight met his back and something sharp touched his neck. He could feel the fangs digging deeper as claws began to scrape his shoulders painfully. "KURA! HELP!"

"MARIK!" Bakura ran forward, intending to kick the creature off his partner, only to find the fangs that had been in Marik's neck embedded in his shoe. The creature snarled deeply, jerking Bakura closer viciously.

"Alright! Enough! We get it!" he yelled at the smug looking scientist.

"You sure?" Both of them nodded frantically. All of them failed to notice that the young one had stopped pulling when they started talking.

"Fine. RYOU! Enough. Come." Instantly, the 'Thing' dropped his hostages, withdrawing his teeth and claws, and darted eagerly over to the scientist. The doctor sneered at the other two. "I'd suggest you don't make me angry."

* * *

Ryou was confused. Very confused. He had finished coming to term with what his 'father' had said when he heard the command. Attack.

Attack? He couldn't comprehend why but had instantly gotten into position. He loved this game! Usually, when his father told him to attack, he would destroy a stuffed dummy and get rewarded. But these people had actually been scared of him! He would never actually hurt them though, he was just playing!

_Oh well, at least I'm with Father again. _He though, content. But the man's next words chilled him to the bone.

"I'd suggest you don't make me angry."

_But I don't want to hurt them! If they make Dad angry, will I have to scare them again? I like playing, but I don't think they do…_

He slumped unhappily at his Father's feet as the man reached down and took hold of his collar.

* * *

"Fine!" spat Bakura, "Let's just get out of here. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be able to ditch our baggage."

The spiteful remark was quite obviously directed at the doctor, who merely brushed it away. The other two glared, but didn't do anything as the doctor slid a new leash into the loop on the creature's collar.

"I'll go start the car." Marik ground out, stomping away. Bakura glowered after him, but turned back to watch their charge. After a minute, he felt his anger diffuse slightly at the sight of the little cat boy sitting on the ground with his ears drooping despondently as he pawed at the leash. Big green eyes seemed to plead from limpid depths for freedom but, as Bakura could see, the Doc had no intention of letting It stray.

_It's strange. _Bakura frowned_; the creature almost looks like it understands what's happen-_

"WHERE THE IS THE CAR!" Marik's roar actually made the trees shake as he stomped back towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura stared, somewhat fearfully, at his insane looking partner. He was glaring, feet spread, eyes wide and insane, with a look of such fury on his face that even Bakura wavered in front of him.

"Oh, that." The Doctor looked away.

"Oh that?" Bakura repeated sweetly, "tell me, Doc, when were you going to bring up 'oh, that'?"

"HE DESTROYED MY BABY! IT CAUGHT FIRE FROM THE HOUSE! HE MUST'VE PUSHED IT IN!" Marik collapsed, weeping like a baby.

Seeing as his counterpart was obviously out of commission, Bakura took charge. With shouting.

"YOU LIT the CAR on FIRE? HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Ummmm…why don't we rest? We're going to need our energy to hike tomorrow."

Bakura actually felt his eyes get redder in anger. He clenched his fists and teeth, attempting to burn holes in the scientist with his eyes. He would've already killed the freak, to hell with orders, if his little pet wasn't guarding him. As it was, he couldn't do anything but reign in his temper and agree.

"Fine."

As the four settled down to sleep, Ryou tied by his father's feet, none of them knew what the journey would bring.

Because it would certainly be one none of them would ever forget.

TBC.

End Chapter two.

* * *

What did you think? Sorry about all the swearing, but that's how Bakura and Marik are.

Review!

* * *

Responses-

**Ilikeyaoi**: I'm glad you like it so much! I wasn't trying to be that detailed, but a good thing is a good thing, I guess. Thanx again!

**Thunderstorm101: **heh. Your review confused me no end at first. I completely forgot I ended the chapter with a question. Hope you got your answer! . I know it wasn't remarkably satisfactory, but we still don't know where the misc. DNA came from…

**Sarah the Slayer:** heheheh. blushes Thanx a lot. I didn't think it was that good but I'm glad you did. And I was trying to make Ryou sound part neko, I'm not sure if I should make him able to shape shift though, what do you think?

**Ayamari**: Thanx. Does interesting mean you liked it? Cause I'm getting several people saying 'interesting' and I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an insult. But I'm glad you want me to update.


	3. Journey: Day 1

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of.

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Enjoy.

PS. Since this is my first story, it's most likely gonna suck, but I'd still like reviews.

And pairings, if there are any, will eventually include YY, MM, RB, possibly JS. Mebbe more, but none that I can think of right now. In fact, if I don't get enough reviews, I won't even continue this story.

SO REVIEW:-)

Thank You to all of you who reviewed chapter 2! Responses are at the bottom again. I'm glad the four of you like the story. I wish there were some new faces though…

Also, I'm accepting ideas if anyone's got any. All I have is a rough sketch of the story; I haven't done a detailed outline yet, except of the next chapter. It was supposed to be part of this one, but I decided a probably 20 pg chapter was too long. So now the story is 12-13 chapters rather then 11-12

Please check out my other new story, the link's in my profile.

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno: 

_As the four settled own to sleep, Ryou tied by his father's feet, none of them knew what the journey would bring._

_Because it would certainly be one none of them would ever forget._

Chapter 3: The Journey: Day 1

"AGH! A snake!"

"Would you shut up? It's a tree branch!"

Ryou glared dolefully at the two of them from the back of their little party. The four of them had set off only three hours ago and he was already getting tired. And their antics weren't helping. So far, Marik had balked ten times: at a tree, a stump, two fallen tree limbs, a squirrel, and various strangely shaped rocks. Every single time, Bakura had insulted him and continued without stopping. He was still in a foul mood from the Doctor's 'demonstration' of Ryou's abilities the night before.

Speaking of Father, Ryou turned his eyes towards the older man in concern. He wasn't very young and was having a much worse time then Ryou in keeping up. Even so, he had managed to keep the leash in a vice like grip the whole time.

_Funny, he's acting like his life depends on it _(Ryou had no idea that the man's well being really DID hinge on keeping his only asset close, especially while Bakura was around.) _Anyways, _Ryou turned his attention away from his father and back towards the two arsonists up front. He had been studying them for quite a while and hadn't learned much, seeing as they didn't seem eager to divulge too much about themselves in front of his father.

_Let's see… so far, I know that the white one_ (he classifies by hair color) _is called Bakura and the other is Marik. They are the ones that destroyed Home and they're taking me and Dad to their company for some reason. Both of them don't act very nice with Father, but are friendly with each other. Oh, and Dad doesn't like them very mu- _"Ulp!"

* * *

"We're stopping." The Doctor froze in the middle of the path and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Uh, **no**, we're **not.**" Bakura didn't even break his stride as he continued.

"Fine, then, continue without me."

"Oh, no you don't." This time, he turned and reached for the man, anger from the night before still fresh in his eyes.

"Don't you **dare**." The hand froze a millimeter from the other's wrist and Bakura's eyes narrowed viciously. "What was that?"

Scrambling backward, the Doc sought to get away. As an afterthought, he shoved Ryou into Bakura's path by way of the leash.

"Ulp!" the boy's slight cough at the rough treatment went unnoticed by the others.

_Dammit!_ Bakura's murderous thoughts were clear through his expression. _What I wouldn't give to…_

"Ryou…"

"Fine!" he snapped. "We stop for ten minutes! Thanks to your stunt last night, we have a good four day journey ahead of us. Three if we're lucky." Practically steaming with hatred, he returned to Marik. (who had been ignoring the entire conversation in favor of cowering away from a tree that looked, to him, like an attacking bear.)

The older man smirked victoriously, sitting down on a large rock off the side of the path to 'rest'. Ryou flopped down on the ground next to him. The youngling knew his Father was just flaunting him in an attempt to make himself look superior, but he was still coughing from the earlier jerk on his neck and ten minutes to rest in the cool grass was a welcome reprieve from tramping through the forest.

* * *

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"We sleep _here_!"

"No! We move on!"

"Wow, role reversal." Marik grumbled unhappily. He had finally gotten over his fear of everything having to do with nature and was currently watching his companion fight with their 'captive' over a campsite. It was very boring.

_What to do…what to do…_ "Hmmm…" Glancing around, his eyes lit up. The mad-scientist-guy had finally left the little cat-boy alone! It hadn't done anything vicious today; maybe last night was a fluke? Marik was still sulking over the loss of his car, but the loss of his sanity due to boredom was a more immediate threat. Grinning, he slid off his perch and began to slink in the direction of the creature nicknamed 'Ryou'. After all, he still hadn't gotten to touch those soft looking little ears…

* * *

Ryou was even more tired then before. If the first half of the day had been bad, the second half had been torture. Father had taken to mumbling not-so-quiet insults behind Bakura's back and had kept Ryou close to him to stave off the murderous looks being received. Unfortunately, this meant Ryou was dragged along, walking on all fours mostly, on a leash about three feet long, getting his paws trampled on and banging into his Father's legs all day. Not to mention the fact that the only strenuous activity he had ever previously done included a few hours, at most, running obstacles in the training room. 

Needless to say, he was exhausted by the end of the day and his paws (hands and feet) ached even worse then when they had been burnt.

_Oh well, at least I can't blister. _ Ryou thought, glaring at one of his hands in annoyance. Then he closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree he had been tied to. (Apparently Father wanted both hands free to argue with for some reason.) Curling up and backing his ears until they were buried in his hair, the boy attempted to cut out the sound of arguing. In doing so, he was struck by a memory of the last time he had been in the same position; the blisters had been burns and he had been in great pain…

Carried away in his memory, Ryou once again didn't notice the aura of another until it was too late.

* * *

Closer….cloooseeeeeeer… Marik leaned down, grinning like a little boy. Neither of the others had realized what he was doing and the creature seemed to be asleep. Maybe he could do this without waking it up? Five….four…..once again, he began the countdown….three….two…one….! Just as his hand made contact, green eyes shot open wide and the small form underneath him went rigid. 

_Shit_. Marik swallowed, not daring to move. The other two had moved further away, there was no one to help him this time. And the cat-thing looked **angry**. Swallowing again, Marik stayed frozen, forcing himself to remain relaxed, like everyone said you should with wild animals. 'They're more scared of you then you are of them…' _Yeah, right. At least it's worth a shot. Even if this isn't really a wild animal…_

"Easy, boy. I don't want to hurt ya. Easy now, no need to get angry…"

To his surprise, the creature began to relax!

"Good boy. Easy…" barely restraining a victorious smirk, Marik began to stroke its head, feeling the ears he had so wanted to touch ever since he saw the little thing.

"Easy boy…" he mentally gasped. _ It's …so soft! Like silk. It feels like a kitten or a baby bird. And not just the ears, the hair is so soft….like satin…_

A sudden noise broke him from his thoughts. It was growling. _Figures _Marik swallowed through a suddenly dry throat, attempting to keep from trembling at the thought of those sharp little fangs less then six inches from his hand. _It just figures that it would be trained to be hostile when touched_. He was amazed when his voice didn't tremble. "Well, shit. Easy boy, no need to get violent…"

"Mrrrh?" Marik blinked. He had expected to be mauled. Sharp claws ripping through his flesh with teeth sunk in his throat… but the creature looked, if anything, happy. He began to stroke again, tentatively, only to have Its eyes close and a rumbling vibration emerge from It….no, HIS. HIS throat. An uncharacteristically soft smile crossed his face as he realized what was happening. The little being was purring.

"You like that little leopard?" he murmured soothingly, fighting back a giggle when the cat-boy purred and snuggled closer. _Just like a little kitten…_

"Mmmm..." it mumbled blissfully, leaning into the touch.

_What? Did it just… answer me?_

"Marik, ya idiot, where are you!"

The creature jumped, instantly shying away.

"Aw, come on kitty…" he reached out to coax it back, only…

"Marik!"

"Dammit!" he snarled, standing up and gazing at the once again untouchable specimen. "Sorry pussycat, Kura's calling. Seeya later."

* * *

Ryou watched him leave, confused. What was that? It had felt so good… 

Reaching up, he lightly touched the top of his head, smoothing the ruffled hair, then gazing after Marik in confusion.

_What's happening to me? I'm only supposed to like Dad's touches… right? But he's never done that before…_

"Ryou. Come."

Yet another person had snuck up on him. With a sigh of resignation, he let go of his confusion and followed the other over to a patch of soft grass where the scientist spread out his coat, ate an energy bar, and went to sleep; tying Ryou to a rock nearby and leaving him to get comfortable on his own, still in the thin and tattered garments he had been wearing since the fire. His fur was too short to provide much protection.

* * *

"Dammit!" 

"What is it this time?" Marik was heating some of their scanty travel supplies while watching Bakura pace, glower, and grit his teeth.

"It's that stupid scientist and his pet cat! Oh…I just wanna…" clenching his fists, he glared at them, imagining them around the throat of a certain mad doctor.

"What did the cat do?"

Bakura glared across the small clearing at Ryou, seeming to ignore the question for a minute. "It exists. That's enough. It gives the scientist leverage," here, he resumed pacing, "and I hate it! He's…"

"You're ranting."

"Too bad. But to cut to the chase, I think we need to get rid of that Thing."

Marik nearly choked on his ration. "What!"

"You heard me. I don't know how, but something has to be done."

"Kura…" Marik didn't know _what_ to say. All he could picture was the look of childish happiness on the boy's face from earlier. "That's not a good idea."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cuz isn't HE what the company wants?"

"Maybe. But they never told us about IT." He stressed the pronoun," so it won't be our problem if we claim we never found It. We can't get rid of the Doc because they specifically told us he had to be alive, but they never said anything about his specimens."

"Still…"

"Fine!" he snarled, jumping up and grabbing his ration, moving away. "I don't need your help! I'll take care of it on my own!"

_Stupid Marik, _he ate his food perched on a rock in the middle of the small clearing, unwittingly getting closer to the hated scientist while attempting to get further from his friend. _He doesn't' understand. That stupid scientist is driving me nuts and I can't do anything about it while that stupid **creature**__ is__ there! If I get rid of it, I get rid of his life's work and accomplish my revenge. But how can I carry it out? I don't know what poisons affect It…I guess I could 'accidentally' push It off a cliff or into a stream, or just set It free in the forest, but I'm betting that won't work. And, of course, for any of this to work, I'm going to hafta separate It from the Idiot Scientist and get close without losing any limbs. But I will get rid of It. I will have my revenge._

Satisfied; Bakura leapt down, turning to walk back to Marik, before remembering their fight.

He stalked over to his accomplice and, scowling, grabbed their mutual backpack, eliciting a yelp from the other (seeing as it was still on Marik's back when Bakura grabbed it.) Returning to the rock, he laid out his jacket and survival blanket to go to sleep, not realizing he was sleeping on the opposite side of the same rock as the doctor and that Ryou was tied to said rock. Basking in his dreams of revenge, it took Bakura very little time to fall into slumber.

* * *

Marik gazed upwards at the stars. He was used to his friend's violent attitudes, but even so, it had hurt him a little. He would get his supplies from the pack when Bakura was asleep. Meanwhile… 

He let his mind drift back to earlier, when he had touched the cat-boy. It had been so soft….but that was not what had caught his attention the most.

The creature had responded to his question. It my have just been a fluke, but it sure hadn't sounded like it.

_But the Doc said it wasn't smart, that it was like a dog. And he should know, with the tests and all, but still… Oh well, it was probably just a coincidence. I mean, the little beast follows at his…its…master's heel on a leash and obeys his every command. It's just an animal._

For some reason, this answer was remarkably unsatisfying. But Marik just shook it off, going to the other side of the clearing and removing his own blanket from the bag Bakura had left open. He settled down to sleep close to his friend on the clearing side; near enough to feel his body heat, but far enough away so that they weren't sleeping together. He dozed off to sleep feeling vaguely dissatisfied and wondering what he was missing in the whole equation.

* * *

Ryou lay, shivering, near his father. The grass that had seemed so cool and soft during the day now felt prickly and freezing, not to mention wet. It almost made him nostalgic for his cage back at home. Shivering pathetically, Ryou stumbled upwards and shuffled around the rock his leash was tied to, moving on two legs and keeping a hand out to balance himself. 

To the surprise of his sleep-fogged mind, he tripped over something pleasantly warm before he'd made it even half way around. Without ever truly waking up, Ryou curled up next to the warmth and yawned contentedly before burrowing closer and drifting off into peaceful slumber.

He didn't even notice that the warmth moved to accommodate him obliviously sometime during the night.

* * *

TBC. 

End Chapter three.

* * *

Heheheh….someone's gonna get the shock of their life when they wake up. 

Kwahahah! I think I'm a ditz cuz it's so late. But this chapter's my favorite so far… It'll probably look a lot worse in the morning…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love your input!

I would really like some new people to review, too. I got NO new people this time!

Sniff--

Oh, and please check out my other story, 'Confined Anomalies'. It's a very … interesting … AU. Fantasy rather then sci-fi.

Thank you.

Review!

* * *

Responses- 

**Ilikeyaoi**: Glad you like it enough to review twice. And you'll see what happens… Although I actually can't decide what I want to happen to his 'Dad'. Also, Ryou doesn't really hate being chained up. It's what he's used to. Bakura and Marik might not like it so well, though, considering what happens in chapter 4… Thanx for your review.

**Thunderstorm101: **Glad you like. Whahahahahah! You do not learn of the DNA for…ummm…. I don't know how long. Heehee. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanx for the review.

**Sarah the Slayer:** I'm glad you like this chapter. However, I don't think I'm gonna keep with the shape shifting idea. That would be another twist to the story and would be hard to work in. However, it will be in my other story, 'Confined Anomalies', if I finish it. (So far I only have one review and I need five to continue). The link is in my profile if you'd like to read it. In that one, the 'anomalies' are the hikaris while the 'agents' in the summary are Bakura and Yami. Marik would come in soon, if I finished it. Thanks for your input.

**Ayamari**: Glad you like. Thanks for your review.

* * *


	4. Journey: Day 2

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of. (If there are any at all)

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Possible. Not definite, but possible, pairings include (with characters at the moment) BxR, Mx?x?x? ('?' get filled in later, when the characters make it into the story.)

Enjoy.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Finally! I have finally updated!

Thank You to all of you who reviewed chapters 1-3! Responses are at the bottom again. I'm glad some people like the story. I like the idea but have been having problems with inspiration. My massive writer's block seems to be breaking though…. (Knock on wood)

Still accepting ideas for which way y'all want the story to go!

Oh, and reviews are a big part of what inspires writers to write. If you want more….

Please REVIEW

* * *

_Italics_ – thoughts 

Line -- - POV change

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno: 

_To the surprise of his sleep-fogged mind, he tripped over something pleasantly warm before he'd made it even half way around. Without ever truly waking up, Ryou curled up next to the warmth and yawned contentedly before burrowing closer and drifting off into peaceful slumber._

_He didn't even notice that the warmth moved to accommodate him obliviously sometime during the night._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: The Journey: Day 2

"Mmmmm…"

Bakura unconsciously snuggled closer to his source of warmth, burying his nose in soft hair and inhaling the delicate woodsy scent happily.

_Wait…_his brow creased. Something was wrong. VERY wrong. _Why is there somebody next to me? _He went rigid, searching his tired mind for a solution. _Maybe…Marik accidentally came too close during the night. Yeah, that's it. I'd better get up to tell him off…in a few minutes. _ Reflexively, he pulled the warm body cozied against his own even closer, wrapping his arms around thin, fuzzy shoulders, and...

He froze once again, instantly wide awake and reluctant to open his eyes. _Marik…isn't this thin…and he's DEFINATLY not fuzzy, so then who…?_

Nervously cracking a single eye, he went as still as stone.

_Oh…shit…_

It was the creature. The doctor's little cat-like experiment, the one with very SHARP fangs and claws, was curled comfortably up against his chest, breathing evenly and looking for all the world like a napping kitten.

_I don't dare move…what if I wake it up? It'll kill me for sure!_

A vague purr interrupted his thoughts, making him go rigid. Apparently, he had accidentally relaxed.

_What the Hell am I supposed to do now?_

_

* * *

_

Marik was unhappy. Curled in a small ball on the cold, hard, wet ground with a single ratty blanket was not his idea of fan. Not to mention he had rolled away from Bakura during the night, losing the extra body heat along with is moody partner.

_Well, since it's HIS fault, HE can wake up as well._

With that cheerful thought, Marik rolled to his knees, stretching like a cat to work the kinks and craps from stiff muscles. Then he sidled over to his sleeping companion, giving a swift poke in the ribs upon arrival.

"Bakura."

No response.

"Bakuuurrraaaa…"

Again, no response. He pouted, this was no fun! Usually, the Egyptian would just shout in the other's ear, but the scientist was around somewhere and Marik most defiantly didn't want to wake HIM up. Even if the kitty was cute.

"Bak- "

"Shut. Up."

Startled, the annoyance rocked back on his heels, then grinned and moved in again for the attack.

"Aww…did someone wake up on the wrong side of the rock this morning?"

"Don't…wake…It…"

"Nnnn."

_Huh? _Once again, Marik rocked backwards. _What's wrong with him? Usually he'd have attacked me by now. And he defiantly doesn't moan in the morning. _

Cautiously, he moved around Bakura's body, noticing with concern how tense it was. Was something wrong?

"Kura, what's..?" he froze, momentarily struck dumb.

Then the giggles started. Giggles morphed into snickers to laughs, and upwards until he was chewing on his own fist to keep from roaring with laughter.

The little cat creature had somehow managed to twist its way around the rock it was tied to some time during the night and was currently curled up, very comfortably, against a terrified looking Bakura. Who was, as an addition, lying laying stiff as a board on the hard ground obviously trying not to wake the thing up.

Finally getting under control, Marik grinned. Bakura had no idea how timid the little beast was. He was _terrified_ of it.

And Marik was gonna use that to his fully advantage.

"Awww…Kura, you look so cute! You're all curled up with the little kitty!"

If looks could kill…

"Marik..!" The hiss was audibly enraged.

Giggling, the other moved closer, stepping oh-so-close to the boy and causing Bakura to seize up in fear.

This would be fun.

* * *

_Mmmmm…that feels nice…_

Something warm and soft was pushed up against Ryou's chest. It moved regularly as if beating.

_It reminds me of the pacer Father used to put in with me to put me to sleep when I was little…he always said the feline instincts responded well to a simulated hart beat, and an-_

_Simulated heartbeat? I haven't had one of those in years…_ Slowly, the events of the previous few days returned to his groggy brain. He wasn't anywhere near the lab, so what was going on? Come to think of it, the nearby presence didn't feel like Father. If anything, it felt like one of the assassins. But that was impossible; both of them were terrified of him. Right? Doubt became a slight, foreign sensation in the back of his mind. That one...Marik?… hadn't seemed very scared. Had he done something during the night?

"Marik, I swear to God, if you don't get away from me and shut up; or better yet, get him off…"

"Awww! Kura-chan, you said Him, not It!"

"Don't Call Me THAT!" an infuriated hiss made its way to Ryou's ears.

"Now you sound like a kitty, Kura! Kitty Kura, you just hissed!"

_Wait, Kura? I'm with the white one? But he hates me. And…oh… fears me. I guess that's why he hissed rater then yelled, and why his chest is all tense._

"Shut up, Idiot! Wake the scientist up if you have to! Just get this Thing off me!"

A vague shiver of sadness and hurt, unnoticed by Bakura, ran through Ryou.

"Alright. I'll go on over and tell him right now that his little critter is sound asleep o top of you and he had better get up and move it so you can get out of your helpless position just to yell at him again. Not to mention he'll probably be in a bad mood and once awake will have full control of those sharp claws and…"

"SHUT UP! I Get It! Damn it…"

"Bye bye, Kura-chan! I'm gonna go start breakfast!"

"Don't you dare!"

A darker presence, presumably Marik, moved away from where it had been disguised by Bakura's body. Ryou could feel the other's chest muscles straining to follow Marik while Bakura fought to keep them still. He froze when the cat-boy moved every so slightly. He still hadn't opened his eyes the arsonist didn't know his bedfellow was awake.

"Well, shit."

The soft swear, more heart felt them any of the earlier rambling shouts, made up Ryou's mind. He didn't want to move, it was more comfortable with Bakura then it had ever been in his cage, but he felt bad pinning the man down and depressed knowing he was hated by said man. Having made the decision, there was still the issue of how exactly to go about doing it...

_Let me see…Well, I've never been very prone to moving in my sleep, but he doesn't know that and I do not want to let him know I'm awake while we're this close together. Hmmm…_

_

* * *

_

Pissed. No, BEYOND pissed, was the only way to describe Bakura's mood. He was stuck babysitting the cat while Marik laughed his head off in the background and the doctor slept everything off easily a few yards away. The white-haired man dared not move, those fangs were much too close for comfort, a single move could set him off.

_No. NO! NOT him! It! It is just a..._

"Mmph."

_Uh-oh._ He went as still as possible, even going so far as to stop breathing.

"Mmmm..."

_It's moving. Damn, what now? If it wakes up...Damn damn damn damndamndamndamndamndamndamnda-_

A short yawn broke Bakura's mental litany and he watched exposed fangs with horror. **Until** the yawn ended and the small body, still asleep, rolled away, curing up beside the rock and moving off Bakura completely.

_Thank God. _Relief almost tangibly washed over him as he stood up shakily (an hour of staying so rigid really takes a toll on a person, not to mention his original state of sleeping on the cold hard ground).

"Although," he murmured vaguely, turning away before twitching white ears caught his attention, "I feel a lot better having slept with the cute little cat boy."

He blinked, rapidly, not noticing again as astonished green eyes shot open and regarded his back.

"Oh God, I DID NOT just say that!" The eyes closed, just before they could be seen. Now observing the creature, Bakura was reluctantly forced to concur with Marik.

"Well, so long as nobody knows about it, I guess. It really does look cute, even if that's just because it's sleeping and unable to attack anyone. Ya know," He watched as delicate pricked ears twitched against the wind "it would be really easy to carry out last night's plan right now. Kill kit without repercussions." The ears instantly stopped twitching but Bakura was staring off into space, paying them no heed. "But for some reason I don't want to. Still…I cant' pass this up. I hafta do something. Maybe…yeah. I'll need to be very quiet but if I can get that off, the boy…I mean thing (his insults were beginning to lose their sting)…might run away. Doubtful, but I won't know 'till it's tried."

Stealthily, he crept forward, silently crossing the few feet to bend over and swiftly unbuckle the collar. Tossing it away, he backed off, watching warily for signs of hostility. There were none, the creature seemed to still be asleep.

"And there we go. Now it's time to watch and wait." He quelled an involuntary and unwelcome 'fuzzy' feeling in his chest as the adorable being sniffled and twitched it's ears. He almost seemed happy. Did it know?

_Nah, that's ridiculous._

Disgusted with his own 'weakness', Bakura stomped across the clearing, intent on beating the shit out of Marik for leaving him like that earlier.

* * *

What Bakura didn't know was that Ryou was completely awake and aware during the entire conversation. The twitching _had_ been from happiness. 

_He doesn't hate me! _Elated, the youth barely restrained himself from darting after Bakura and ambushing him, rubbing against him as a cat would. No, that would be a sure way to rekindle the hatred. Either that or lose something much more precious, like his head, considering what as going on between the two arsonists across the clearing.

He would wait until they were finished before doing anything overt.

But surely they wouldn't notice movement. Slowly, delicate clawed paw-like hands reached toe young captive's throat. It felt SO good to have that collar off, if a bit odd. The thing had been there his entire life, but it felt nice to be on his own, able to walk as he wanted rather then on all fours all the time (or lay on the ground as his current case dictated), go where he wanted, do anything…!

_No, I can't. _Purposely, he forced himself out of the euphoria. _Father would be very angry. I don't want to get beaten again. Plus, I've never really been in the wiled before, or on my own. I wouldn't know how to care for myself in a city, let alone in a forest. Bakura might have removed my physical restraint and I appreciate the gesture (even if it was done in the spirit of personal gain) but the ties that bind me to the one that created me are far stronger then material bonds; they are the chains of dependence. Not to mention, if I try to run away, I'll never see the others again. Granted, the chance is slim any way, but at least it's there._

Finally opening his eyes to the fullest, the young man, whose snow leopard heritage screamed for freedom, observed the woods around him sadly. There was no way he could take Bakura up on his 'offer'.

Bakura…

Rolling over, he checked on the state of the affairs between the only other two people awake. Both men were eating breakfast bars, presumably from their packs. The fight appeared to be resolved.

_Well then, _a mental gulp,_ I guess I should go let them know I'm awake…I-I mean…I'm hungry and all. I can't talk to them, but I don't just want to lie here. And I don't want Bakura to be scared of me and…_

Rambling to himself, the youngling pulled all four limbs under his body and set off at a slow, nervous slink, like a cat, across the grass. He stopped several feet away, out of both direct lines of sight.

_I'll just….ya know… stay here. If they don't notice me then I'l-_

Suddenly, Marik's head snapped up. Insane crimson eyes met wide emerald.

Both beings froze, shocked at the sudden closeness and acknowledgement.

"Marik, what are you…"

Another pair of red eyes landed on the small pleading figure watching them from several feet away.

Silence reigned.

* * *

Cliffy? 

Huh…

K

K

K

K

K

K

Nope! Not this time! I actually wrote more!

* * *

He was just crouching there silently, the kitty boy from last night. 

_I should be scared, but he looks even cuter! Hair messed from sleeping, eyes so wide, ears drooping…_

"Awww…"

"Marik, don't move." Bakura seemed to be trying to meld with the ground.

"It's adorable!"

"Marik…"

It took all of two seconds to get to the creature and less then that to sweep him up into the older man's arms. Ryou didn't have a single chance to escape as the Egyptian hugged him like a plush toy, giggling and burying his face in the boy's soft hair.

"MARIK!"

"What's wrong, Kura?"

_Aww...he's so soft! And cute! Whoops, hissing a little. Guess he doesn't like being carried with his legs dangling. How bout…Yes! Bridal style! He's so small…_

"Marik, put it down!" Bakura was horrified. Marik was playing with a death machine!

"Why?"

"It's a killing machine!"

"No he's not! Watch!"

Marik plopped down onto the ground, sitting cross-legged and setting the kit, still frozen from shock (not only had he never been held before, but this was definitely NOT the reaction he expected) in his lap. Just as he settled, holding the boy firmly, as one would a house pet, the little one started struggling and thrashing, flailing like a kitten.

"Awww! Calm down, kitty!" For some odd reason, Marik couldn't bring himself to fear it. He was just so…small.

The struggles increased as Marik tightened his hold on the boy's neck and hips, holding him in place. Bakura was watching with barely veiled fear as the thing's effort intensified.

_I can't let this get out of hand…maybe…_

One hand moved to the boy's ears, stroking and fluffing, petting soothingly as they had the night before. Slowly, struggles died down. Ryou couldn't help himself from going limp and responding to the touch like a house cat, purring delicately.

Marik grinned as the boy held captive in his lap relaxed. Triumph!

"Kitty likes that, hmmm?" Slowly, the arsonist shifted the second hand from the boy's hips to his chin, scratching as if Ryou truly was a tame pet.

"Be a good boy for my friend Bakura, huh?" A warm smile passed over normally vicious features as green eyes, half-lidded and fuzzy with pleasure, attempted to focus on him. Moving the hand again, Marik stroked the fur at the base of the neko's neck calmingly as he looked up at his gaping companion.

"See Kura? Just a little kitty cat."

"It's…purring."

"Mhm." The blonde grinned "Cute, isn't he?"

Mutely, Bakura nodded. THIS was the monstrous killing machine?

"Wanna pet him?"

"Ummm...alright." The albino almost stuttered. In truth, he had wanted to ever since he had woken up and seen the being up close.

"He likes it on the ears, see? Like this."

When a new, faltering set of hands touched him, Ryou didn't even try to keep himself from leaning in. It just felt so… good. Last night, he had been on edge; but now while he was still tired and Father wasn't around to hurt him for disobedience…

A vague smile flickered onto Bakura's lips "You were right. He is kinda…cute." The pale creature lay in Marik's arms like a rag doll, butting his head against Bakura's hand as Marik stroked the soft fuzz on his exposed chest gently.

"You don't still want to kill him, do you?"

"What? Well…" Bakura paused, leaving one calloused hand resting on Ryou's head. The 'killing machine' looked more like, as Marik would say, a kitty then anything else. He gave a defeated sigh and resumed scratching. "No, I suppose not."

A triumphant grin split Marik's features, quickly squelched when he realized the other would change his mind at the sight. He was known for fickle temperaments and quick changes. Better take this slowly.

"You want to hold him?"

"What?" Startled, Bakura found he actually did. "A-alright. How?"

"Just...hold your arms out like this. Now, keep petting; yeah, like that. I shift…and Voila!" The small hybrid lay in Bakura's lap, cradled against his chest gently. A rare warm smile formed on the man's face as he scratched under the 'kitty's' chin, eliciting a warmer purr.

-GROWL-

"What?" Bakura froze, surprised. Marik jumped forward; he had been watching the scene with great amusement but if Bakura made it angry, there was no telling what would happen.

"What did I do?" The smile was gone. Bakura looked oddly…vulnerable…like this.

"I don't..."

"Mrn?"

Both turned to look at the boy as his eyes opened and ears twitched.

"Ah…" Both went rigid.

-GROWL-

A flush tinted the the little one's cheeks as he curled up further in to Bkaura, clutching his stomach.

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Marik collapsed rolling on the ground, leaving a bewildered Bakura staring at him. It was odd how different he seemed around the kitten.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"Marik?"

"HA! We forgot…Heheheh…the reason he came over here in the first place…-snicker-"

"What?

"Hah…breakfast."

Bakura blinked incredulously for a moment. That sound had been the boy's _stomach_? Snickering, he looked down at his small armful. He smirked, the youngling looked…cute…when he was so embarrassed. Wait, embarrassed? Where had that come from? Animals couldn't be embarrassed.

"Hungry, huh?"

Marik watched, with interest, as Bakura gently set the youth down on the ground, on hands and feet, keeping one hand rubbing the ears as he pulled out an energy bar.

_Odd...Bakura never shares food. He must really like the little kitty._

Breaking off a piece, the saner of the two placed it on his palm and held it up to the almost human face. Wide green eyes darted between it and Bakura's face. A small pink tongue flicked out in temptation and desire at the delicious smell of food.

"Come on." He remembered what Marik had called it. "Good Kitty. Come on boy…"

Ever so slowly, Ryou moved forward, he could have easily used his own hands, but they didn't know that. Using his lips and tongue, he maneuvered the food into his mouth, short whiskers brushing Bakura's hand as he pulled away.

"Good boy." Marik smiled at the creature who was quickly eating the food a couple feet away. Both men watched almost tenderly as he finished the first part and looked up for more. Marik was about to hold his own food out when…

"RYOU!" It froze, fur puffing out, ears going back. Pinning itself to the ground, the youngling began to tremble uncontrollably.

Uncomprehending, both men watched the reaction, then turned to the source of the disturbance.

A slightly elderly man stood beside a boulder at the other edge of the clearing, a leash and empty collar held tightly in one hand.

The Doctor had awoken.

* * *

TBC. 

End Chapter four.

* * *

hope ya liked. The scene with Ryou and the assassins is my favorite, but I really don't know if I did any good. Please give me your thoughts. 

Come to think of it, that description encompasses the whole chapter. I meant the last scene.

Also, this is basically just a draft of the chapter. I'm typing it at midnight, so there are bound to be errors. Sorry, maybe I'll get another version up but only if I get complaints.

Hmmmmm….

Weird how I always seem to do this late at night, no?

Oh well, at least I'm not maniacally happy this time for no good reason.

Thank you for reading.

Review!

* * *

Responses- 

**Thunderstorm101: **Heh. I don't write just for the reviews; God, if I did that, I'd never get anything done. No, I like writing. I'm glad you liked that chapter and hopefully there will be lots of fluff and cuteness in the future. :) I like it, but I'm not very good at it. Unfortunatley, my writing ability seems to be waning. I'm betting this was my worst chapter….bah, whatever. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Sarah the Slayer: **Heh. 'sheepish grin' sorry I didn't update real quick. I hit a massive writer's block; not only on this story, either. All of my other stories suffered, too. Glad you liked the chapter and thanx for the review.

**Hathors-Favorite: **I wouldn't mind fanpics at all! XD In fact, I'd love them! I'm glad you like my fic enough to feel inspired by it. Thanx for the review!

**Ayamari: **Glad you like. And yes, I'm not remarkably 'nice' to my characters all the time. I've been reading a lot of those abuse and slavery fics so they're bound to show up slightly. However, I have a love for fluff and sweetness as well so hopefully that will be better. XD And Ryou's lot isn't all _that _bad. Some of my characters in other stories are in much worse straights. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Ilikeyaoi: **Thanx! XD Glad you like and I would love any reviews your friends could give me. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

**Aramis-chan: **Heh, hope you liked the result. Unfortunately, I'm not remarkably good at making people 'mean'. The two of them will probably just be mean to each other and the doctor. I might not be very nice to my characters all the time, but I couldn't bring myself to have them abuse Ryou in this fic. Hope you liked this chapter and thanx for the review. Hope to hear from you again!

**Wolf of the Shadow Moon: **I'm glad you like it! Have you been following from the beginning? Sorry it took so long…the writer's blocks have all decided to congregate on my location… Thanx for the review, hope you liked this chapter.

* * *


	5. Day 2: Suspicions

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of. (If there are any at all)

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Possible. Not definite, but possible, pairings include (with characters at the moment) BxR, Mx?x?x? ('?' get filled in later, when the characters make it into the story.)

Enjoy.

HAPPY TURKEY DAY! To All of You in the Grand Ol' US of A!

Another painfully distanced update, but at least things appear to be a bit more structured now. I put up a schedule last week; FTI got new chapters written last week and over Thanksgiving but only one will get up before the end of December (most likely). The schedule for updates is in my profile.

Finally! My stint as a techie for the school play is over! No more 6 am- 11pm days at school, weekdays and weekends! And much more time to write.

Thank you all who read and reviewed!

Still accepting ideas for which way y'all want the story to go, especially considering it's beginning to deviate from the planned path and there are …. Umm…. 5-7 chapters left.

Oh, and reviews are a big part of what inspires writers to write. If you want more….

Please REVIEW

* * *

_Italics_ – thoughts 

Line -- - POV change

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno: 

_"RYOU!" It froze, fur puffing out, ears going back. Pinned to the ground, the youngling began to tremble uncontrollably._

_Uncomprehending, both men watched the reaction, then turned to the source of the disturbance._

_A slightly elderly man stood beside a boulder at the other edge of the clearing, a leash and empty collar held tightly in one hand._

_The Doctor had awoken._

Chapter 5: Day 2- Suspicions

Ryou trembled, all but hugging the ground in fear. _Angry. Father's **angry**. I never should have come over, food could have waited and the fact that I'm not wearing the collar makes this situation that much worse. He's definitely going to beat me for this._

"Ryou, come." With drooping ears and downcast eyes, the youngling obeyed, slinking towards the scientist reluctantly until he was a mere foot away.

"Yew liddle BRAT!"

"Yipe!" A heavy booted heel struck thinly garbed ribs, sending Ryou's forearms out of balance and his body crashing to the ground.

The doctor snarled, eyes cold as steel. "You might not understand speech, but here are other ways of training **monsters**." A hand shot out swiftly, catching one silky ear and twisting. HARD.

A squeal of pain split the air, only to be silenced by another kick. Strong arms jerked the young creature from his prostrate position. He flailed wildly, dangling in a position his body was never meant for.

Quiet whimpers echoed through the suddenly silent clearing as the abuser paused, contemplating his next move.

"Yo, Doc!"

"What?" Father snapped, irritable about being interrupted.

'If you damage It, It'll be too weak to attack, right?"

The death grip loosened instantly. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well?" a colder, deeper voice prodded almost eagerly. Ryou's eyes slipped shut miserably, all thoughts of the feelings he'd had at breakfast gone. _He wants to kill Father. IF I become too injured, there will be nothing to protect him; it's not like back home where there weren't any repercussions to abuse or isolation. Out here, he can't beat me to a pulp then lock me up to recover without putting his own life on the line._ The very thought of spending the rest of the day with the elder man after being beaten made the youth cringe.

"Of course not! He's learned his lesson." The vice on his ear dropped abruptly, sending Ryou to the ground in a painful bruised heap.

"I assume," the livid voice was soft, but very dangerous, "one of you is responsible for this?"

The leather collar hit the grass at their feet.

"Yeah, so?" Unidentifiable emotions flickered through Bakura's gaze at the reminder of his misconduct. Or maybe it was the bruised little body that resulted from said deed.

"Ryou." Prick ears wiggled, but only one really perked. The other hurt too much.

"Attack."

_What? You've got to be kidding me, I'm still hurt!_

"RYOU." _It'll hurt worse if I don't, I guess._

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" a slightly muffled growl left his mouth as he maneuvered upright. He stumbled forward on all fours, limping from the kicks and not even bothering to bear fangs and claws. _The nice men that gave me breakfast won't react wrong; if not because of a few minutes ago, then definitely because of the last lesson. _(1)

"Fine, whatever." Bakura, the seeming spokesman of the two, somehow managed to sound annoyed, disinterested, and vaguely apprehensive at the same time.

"Glad to see you have at least a few brains. I trust you will not approach my subject again?"

"Pfeh, why would I?"

A long, tense moment passed in which Marik grinned insanely, the two enemies glared at each other, and the pale neko crouched, pretending to be fierce while trying not to fall over or whimper. The urge to lick his wounds was almost overwhelming.

_I might be able to heal super fast, _he sighed wistfully _but that doesn't keep me from feeling the pain. _

"Good" A nasty smile, more like a leer, twisted under cruel eyes. "It would appear you have learned to follow orders as well."

Ignoring the murderous crimson death glare (if looks could kill, he would've been a bloody smear on the ground), he tugged lightly on Ryou's hair. "Down, boy. Fetch."

_Down? Thank God. Fetch? Oh, right. The collar. At least I was free for a little while. _Ryou darted over, no longer wracked with searing pain, to hook the collar and leash on his claws and move back.

"Good boy."

He proffered his neck, as training dictated, and felt the warm leather once again weigh him down.

"So." the captor looked up at his supposed guards. "Are we leaving or what?"

* * *

_Poor kitty._ Marik was walking behind the group, 'bringing up the rear' as Bakura called it. Secretly, he thought the albino just didn't want him screaming at everything along the path... But come on! The forest was scary! All crowded and clumped, with monstrosities hiding in the bushes. Not at all like Egypt. _Ah home. What I wouldn't give to be back among your warm dunes, basking in the sun and shade of the tomb…_ A painful rasp from up ahead cut off the extremely sappy Hallmark ™ thought. 

_Awww..._Marik watched sympathetically as the creature was dragged along. The collar had been tightened this time and it looked like the evil bad man (Marik speech) was jerking on the leash every few steps, still shaken about his lack of protection upon awakening that morning.

The event had been several hours ago, but Marik had been replaying it in confusion for part of the morning. What had happened? Why did the scientist act like that? Why were facts and realities not meshing? The golden- haired man might be insane, but he wasn't stupid or clueless. HE could tell something was wrong. The doctor had said the cat boy was an uncontrollable vicious beast; but this morning he had quite happily melted into even Bakura's touch. Also, the doctor said quite plainly that It was NOT intelligent, yet the boy reached to commands faster then any animal, seemed to mentally connect differently, and could become embarrassed.

_Based on his eyes. Funny eyes. Like a cat's but so emotional. Animals don't have emotions, do they? What does have emotions? Do cat and dogs? Do bugs? _(2)_ I mean, they don't act like it, but the kitty does, so…_

"OW, watch it!"

Silence.

"Did you just disturb me? While I was thinking?" A dangerously calm note weaseled its way into Marik's voice.

"Yes I did! Watch where you're going, lummox!" the considerably shorter mad scientist was mouthing off to **_HIM_**? _Well, this calls for retribution…_

* * *

"And why, pray tell, should I do what you say?" Bakura jerked to a stop at the dangerous growl growing in his companion's voice; a sound that usually only came into existence when Marik was on the verge of killing or destroying someone/thing. Normally, Bakura wouldn't care; hell, considering how annoying the guy was, he'd give Marik a medal! Unfortunately, this mark was worth quite a bit and Marik would either put them on the street or in prison by carrying out his implied threat. That is, if he could. This morning's episode had dispelled some fears about the non-human member of their party but not all of them. 

_Damn, guess I'd better distract him._

"Time for lunch."

"Lunch?" A gold-spiked head jerked up, angry insanity chased away by…well…normal insanity. With a last black look at the still- oblivious doctor, Marik trotted past into the chosen grove of wide leaved oak trees. "Good, I was starving."

With a silent sigh of relief, the albino turned away. The other had already dismissed the slight. Oh, he wouldn't forget it, just like he wouldn't forget what the same perpetrator had done to his beloved car, but he would save the information until a later date. (One more suited to revenge).

_Speaking of revenge…_

Crimson eyes lit on the cause of all troubles, the creature. Even Bakura could not pin blame on the Pet, especially after what happened at breakfast; the master, on the other hand, was a different story.

_Hmmm…He's tying It to a tree. Why would he do that? Oh, wait, he did it last night too. Come to think of it, the only times he allows that leash to leave his hand are when we're at rest. Like now. _A cruel smile twisted into place as he slid silently behind his enemy. It was time for their elderly prisoner to learn his place.

Without further ado, Bakura grabbed the other man by the coat collar and yanked him backwards out of the circle of trees.

"Ry-!"

They disappeared, pale arsonist and graying geneticist, leaving only the confused slitted gaze of a young experiment and the oblivious munching of Marik as witness

* * *

Bored… 

BoredBoredBoredBoredBored…

Marik had sunk into the deepest pits of boredom, lying flat on his back and watching the sun travel. Exactly as it had been for over **five**…**hours**. _Where the Hell is Kura?_

Scowling not so subtly, he rotated his gaze to alight on the only other living being in the clearing. There was no urge to go over and disturb the youngling this time; curled in a tight ball among the deep roots of the old tree he'd been tied to, Marik could barely even **reach** him. Ryou had been asleep the whole time and showed no sign of waking up.

Briefly, Marik contemplated going back to thinking about the experiment's intelligence level but decided against it. Too much effort.

"Well, I think they've had enough time, don't you?"

The boredom was too much.

"I'm gonna go find Bakura." No response. The little one didn't even twitch.

"Fine, don't answer me. It's not like I'm asking you to come with me or anything, I mean kitty is cute but there are bears, tigers, lions, alligators, and more out there! Well, maybe just the bears. Right? There aren't any vicious wild animals around here. It's not cougar country or anything. At least I don't think so. Doesn't matter that all I have to defend myself with is a pocket knife; oh no, of course not…"

* * *

Ryou watched the other go from behind his eyelashes. Secretly, he was both disappointed and glad the other had stayed away. What he and the white one did felt nice, but his punishment for allowing it was excruciating, even if the last traces of the beating had faded not an hour after being inflicted. 

With a leisurely yawn and stretch, he emerged from the gnarled roots, extending sharp claws to climb onto one bigger around then his waist. Finding a comfortable spot close enough to the trunk to keep the leash slack, he sprawled on his stomach in the sun to doze.

Honestly, he didn't care what happened to his creator. The man's image had taken a drastic hit after the house burned; he no longer seemed like the benevolent paternal figure Ryou had looked up to. In fact, the arsonists, supposedly the cruelest and most feared of the outside society, treated him better then Father ever had.

But such issues were too complicated to deal with right now. Or ever, actually, considering he'd never be given the chance to do anything about them. He had felt more emotions in the past few days then he'd ever encountered in the lab and was tired of the agony and confusion they brought.

_I'm alone, comfortable, and in the forest, my natural habitat. For once in my life, I'm completely physically comfortable. The humans can take care of themselves, I'm going to sleep._

With another fanged yawn, the boy curled up against the warm tree bark, falling into peaceful slumber as his feline instincts told him to. (3)

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty! Kura needs help! Wake up!" 

"Rrrrroooowww!" Ryou shot into the air, jerking painfully against the throttling leash. What the Hell!

"Good kitty! You woke up for me! Now let's go save the world!"(4)

"G-geh?"

A glimpse of gold filaments and bronzed skin was all the warning Ryou got before a sharp tug on the neck pitched him forward off the tree root, landing him roughly on the ground. He lay there dazedly as movement began above and around his self and the leash.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet?" confused, the boy lay still as the speaker darted away to, judging from the scrabbles and muffled curses, climb the tree the leash was tied to.

_What happened? I was sleeping and got pulled off my perch by someone with dark skin and gold hair who speaks funny…oh, the blonde one who likes touching my ears. Wait, why is he here? And why is he messing around with my leash? Only Father is supposed to do that._

"Gotcha! Come on, we gotta go save Kura!"

"Ah, w-wha?"

_Save Kura? Is the white one in trouble? But Father would be angry if I – _"Ulp!"

"Hurry kitty! sharp tug pulled Ryou after the Egyptian into the darkening forest.

* * *

"Crap. Just CRAP." The rough voice rasped from the throat of a familiar figure, blood stained colorless hair to match exhausted eyes. Hanging off a cliff with a dead weight attached to his knees, Bakura was, for once in his (relatively short) life, speechless and afraid. 

"…Bears and cats might live here, and I wonder if there are any poisonous bugs? Scarabs don't live in this country, do they? They're cool; devouring their prey alive like Kura would with a steak! Or like me. If the steak was alive. I-"

"Marik." It was too early to get his hopes up; the train-wreck of a partner would probably run away screaming about ghosts.

"Bakura? Is that you? I've been looking for you for forever! Why'd you leave me behind? I didn't-"

…or not.

A thin lipped smile, strange in its honesty, tugged at the pale man's lips.

"Marik."

"Where are you anyway? Kura-kun?"

Annoyance. He might not be unable to punch the other man with both hands occupied clinging to the rock, but the psycho had no right to call him that.

Putting the affront aside, he tried to speak through cracked lips and a hoarse throat (something yelling profanities tends to get you after five hours)

"Here."

"Kura? I can't seeeeeeeee yooooooooouuuu- **KURA**?"

Bakura's eyes, dimming with fatigue, observed his strange rescuer. The other man was concerned, he cared for his friends and regardless of intention, the two were very close.

Taking in the situation at a glance, Marik's concern turned to horror. A bloody Bakura with at least one obvious wound and numerous scratches and bruises, a hanging scientist latched on at knee level, and the two calloused hands, slippery with scarlet plasma, supporting both on the rough vertical cliff-face.

Marik tried for almost ten minutes to pull the two out of their predicament, but it was too much for one man. The vines were too heavy to drag over, the two in trouble weighed too much, reaching down was impossible… Crimson eyes had closed long ago, resigned to allowing fate to take its course. Funny, Bakura had never seemed like an acquiescent person. Well, even if he was, Marik sure wasn't.

"Hang on Bakura! I'll go get help!"

_Help? From who?_

Not long after, Marik's head reappeared, followed by that of a cat-eared, emerald-eyed, soft-featured…

"The cat? Marik, how?"

"Ryou. Fetch."

_Well, look who's actually alive. Too bad. Unless he can actually get the creature to do it. We might actually survive this if he can; I would even be grateful, if this weren't entirely his fault to begin with._

_

* * *

_

-FLASHBACK-

"_**What do you think you're doing?" Bakura had the opposition pinned to a tree a good 15 minutes from the campsite. Not that Marik would complain, but he couldn't let the living security system know what was going on.**_

"_**Teaching you a lesson, bastard."**_

"_**You, you, Get AWAY from me!"**_

_**With a laugh, Bakura stepped back, enough to let the other man run a little ways. The chase was always the best part. Unfortunately, the scientist stumbled and tripped, slipping off the side of a cliff.**_

"**_DAMMIT!" Bakura leapt after his meal ticket, grabbing the collar of the tattered lab coat just as both tumbled over the rocky edge. The unoccupied hand gripped the sediment brutally, joined by the other when the older man locked his arms around Bakura's knees and his feet on a small protrusion below._**

"_**HELL NO!"**_

_**They were stuck.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good boy! Good kitty! Now, give it to Marik!"

Incredulously, Bakura looked up. If he'd still had his voice, he'd have sworn in amazement. This might actually work? Renewed vigor and hope blossomed in his chest.

"Hm. Good idea!"

"Rrn."

_Did it just answer? But-but-but that's not possible! It's just an animal!_

"Hang in there Kura! Heheheh, 'hang' in there."

Mentally rolling his eyes, the assassin reached for the vine being lowered. As the escape tool got longer, he became even more bewildered. How had Marik managed to life something so heavy? He wasn't weak, but what was being lowered must have weighed tons! Not to mention it was still green, how had he cut it?

"Can you get it?"

"Yes.' With a near-whisper, Bakura reached for the rope.

Only to be thrown back into the wall, roughly, as a different body hauled itself up unsteadily, wildly swaying enough to regenerate his fears.

_I loathe him. If he breaks that before I can climb it..._ Once again, the so-called prisoner was unaffected by the death-ray stare. _I REALLLY loathe him. _

"Hey, you're not Kura!"

"No. Move."

"Kura, you okay? Can ya climb?"

In response, a new weight burdened the rope and faltering hands clung to the vine, slowly drawing the addressed man upwards.

* * *

Ryou watched the scene with confusion. How had they gotten themselves in such a mess? 

_Not like they'll tell me, but maybe they'll tell each other._

Watching and listening closely, the neko noticed the events and emotions on the cliff face with vague fear. At Father's emergence on the vine, Ryou walked over and allowed his leash to be grabbed without incident. The creator was alright, if shaken, he noticed with relief. And the other?

The next emergence was hurt from the fall, lying on the ground with his eyes closed in exhaustion as Marik regaled him with an account of how events had progressed away from the cliff.

_Oh-no…_

Ryou actually felt the blood drain from his face as his ears fell flat.

"…and then, the kitty boy grabbed the vine and tied it to the tree! On two legs! And," he cleared his throat importantly. "I got him to speak! He…wait, he's not supposed to speak, is he?"

"No, no It's not."

Dead silence fell as all parties stiffened with various emotion and three pairs of eyes riveted themselves on the mortified youngling in their midst.

* * *

TBC. 

End Chapter five.

* * *

(1) The last lesson was in the second chapter, when Marik and Bakura found out what Ryou could do. The 'few minutes ago' would be during breakfast. Technically, even though these posts are months apart, that even happened about a minute or two ago in the story. 

(2) Marik is less then sane, so this randomness will probably be seen throughout the story. The bugs have no bearing; they are just a random topic his mind jumped to. Stream of consciousness is great, folks.

(3) This is what almost any cat would do; curl up in the sun and sleep in preference to thinking or doing…well, anything.

(4) NOT literally.

* * *

Sorry about all my mistypes and errors; I just realized I've been putting major amounts in for ALL the chapters. When I finish with the story, I will go back and redo everything, correcting as I go, so that the final draft will be much more legible and smooth. 

Where did this chapter come from….well, actually it's been a work in progress that started over a month ago. Normally it only takes me a night to write the 7 pages that constitute a chapter (for me) but this one took longer. Also, most of it was written during classes at school.

Thank you for reading.

Review!

* * *

Responses- 

Sorry all, but it's come to my attention that review responses are not allowed in a major sense. However, there is now a new feature allowing me to respond directly to reviews! So, I won't put them here, but you will get an email in your box with my comments and appreciations if you review this chapter. Who knows? I might even give you a preview of the next one!

Thank you: **Ilikeyaoi**, **Aramis-chan**, **Thunderstorm101 **for reviewing the last chapter.

Seeya later!


	6. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of. (If there are any at all)

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Possible. Not definite, but possible, pairings include (with characters at the moment) BxR, Mx?x?x? ('?' get filled in later, when the characters make it into the story.)

Ummm… Nothing real new to say this time. Just that this will be the last update until December (most likely)

Reviews are a big part of what inspires writers to write. Also, reviewers get a preview summary of the next chapter. :)

If you want more….

Please REVIEW

* * *

_Italics_ – thoughts 

Line -- - POV change

* * *

Freedom Through Inferno: 

"…_and then, the kitty boy grabbed the vine and tied it to the tree! On two legs! And," he cleared his throat importantly. "I got him to speak! He…wait, he's not supposed to speak, is he?"_

"_No, no It's not."_

_Dead silence fell as all parties stiffened with various emotion and three pairs of eyes riveted themselves on the mortified youngling in their midst._

_----------------- _

Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies

"That is **impossible**."

"No! Kitty-boy spoke! He said 'what'!"

Bakura watched the quarrel with bemusement. The doctor was already getting his breath back, not surprising considering he had been balancing on a ledge using Bakura to balance.

_He was resting while I was clinging to the cliff like an over sized spider...supporting both our weights. _With a mental grumble, the albino settled back to watch the scientist defend his specimen and observations in the face of Marik's claim. Most men were like that, defending their own theory vehemently in front of others when, if the nuance had been found in private, the out dated belief would have been discarded and the new adopted without a second thought. Was it possible the Thing could talk?

_It certainly looks capable, but it's just a beast! Speech implies greater intelligence, a trait the Cat does NOT have. Unless…maybe he's like a parrot, a creature with no great mental capacity but the physical equipment and short term memory to mimic words. (1) Yeah, I'll bet that's it._

Shaken ideology restored, Bakura decided the fight had gone on long enough.

"Marik, the ability to form words does not make something intelligent."

"But Kura!"

"Listen to your accomplice, Oaf. Even _he_ is smarter then you. Of course, if he truly had brains, he wouldn't believe a single word you say, the way I do. I'm going to find my glasses. Try to fall off the cliff while I'm gone."

"YOU-"

He left.

"Kura, I don't think I'm going to be able to not kill him."

"If we're not there within a day, I'll help you. Now," still seated on the ground, he looked up at Marik. "What really happened?"

* * *

_Oh…badbadbadbadbadbaaaad…_

Reluctantly, Ryou followed his maker on all fours. Hopefully, the man would dismiss Marik's claim as the ramblings of a nutcase; in fact, that's what he'd **probably **do. But there were other factors at work.

_I cooperated with him. How could I have been so stupid? AGAIN? I'm supposed to obey Father and only Father, but I couldn't just stay at camp and let them die! Maybe he'll realize that. _The hope was bright, but tainted. _However, if he realizes that, he'll be forced to accept the fact that I'm capable of higher brain functions._

"How dare he?"

_Huh?_

Ryou hadn't even noticed the man on the other side of his leash was talking.

"How dare that simple minded **_pawn_** try to tell me about my own specimen? I've been raising the brat for years while he's known It for two days! No, the claim is completely false, probably just a hallucination brought about through schizophrenia or some other mental illness. God, it would be just my luck if those mongrels sent to pick me up were diseased, it would definitely be KC's style. (2) Decrepit establishment, I'm glad I quit for the Boss. He's much more effective. More funding too; hell, they actually managed to force my babbling former compatriots out! Pfeh, stupid idiots were always babbling about honor and friendship. And morals. Who needs morals in genetic engineering?"

He stopped abruptly, but Ryou did not bang into him. This monologue was much too interesting to doze off during.

"Idiots, their ideas were even more insane then the psycho's! Training for the arts? Human souls? Especially the two look alikes; Yami always had a soft spot for his subject, half the time he refused the beat the little monster for being disobedient."

Resuming his pacing, the doctor began to introspect silently, leaving a frustrated and curious Ryou walking next to him.

_He works for a different company? But that's not what he told the others! Was he talking about Malik and Yugi? Yugi's maker **was** named Yami, but it might just be a coincidence. I really want to know… _Delicate fangs bit on thin lips and drew in a short whisker for Ryou to suck in agitation. It was a childish habit, like chewing one's fingernails, but one he hadn't been able to break. _I shouldn't do this, but I REALLY want to know. And what's the worst that could happen? Getting beaten? He already found out I can talk and dismissed it…Well, I might as well try. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. (3)._

Determined, the youth spat out the whisker and rose to two legs, nudging the man lightly in the shoulder to get his attention. With bated breath, he pulled back.

"**_What? _**Oh, you. Wait…" The eyes narrowed dangerous and Ryou began to sink back down. _Uh-oh, looks like I'll never get to that 'satisfaction' part._

The very last thing he expected was a laugh.

Low, sinister, and downright spine-tingling, it was a sound the boy had never before had the bad luck to hear. The situation was made that much worse because of its unknown reason.

"Well, well, well; I was wondering when they'd answer."

_What?_

"You see Ryou; I was not unsuspecting of the attack the other night. I took…precautions…when I found out and it would appear," he reached out to grip the leather band around the neko's neck and…study it? "One of them has finally caught up. Now we'll see how those amateur assassins deal with real professionals."

Confused and scared, Ryou trailed after the man back to camp. He knew why the collar had been inspected; last night, it had started making funny buzzing noises and a small light had lit up on the panel. He had been too tired to realize it at the time (he'd curled up against Bakura and gone back to sleep) but now it was a terrifying and glaring truth.

They had been found, and not by good people.

By the people who had taken Yugi and Malik away.

* * *

Marik had spent the last ten minutes explaining, in great detail, to Bakura how the cat boy had acted and how it was impossible for him to be unintelligent. He'd also dressed the albino's wounds. The blonde had been relieved to find that, although painful, they were not serious. 

"Well, I guess it's possible Marik. But I'm not going to really believe it until I see it."

Easier said then done. Especially while the youth wasn't there.

"Where'd the bastard take the kitty?"

Bakura couldn't help smirking at the new nick name, it suited much better then 'Doc'. "I don't know, but so help me, if he tried to run away-."

"I'd be able to do it with both hands tied behind my back."

Oh joy, he was back, with a painfully confused follower.

"Try it and die. We're leaving. NOW!"

"Sure."

_Whoa, hold it. _ Suspicion kept Bakura from moving for several moments. Conspiratorial smirk, crafty glint, scared pet…something was up.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." The smirk grew wider. Geez, he looked like a shark.

"Fine. Marik, take rear guard. And keep an eye on him."

Last time, it had been for fun (and sanity) but this was serious.

"Alright Kura." Marik knew it as well.

_Just one more day at the most and he's not our problem any more. Whatever he's got planned will not take affect before then. At least, it had better not._

_

* * *

_

"Was this here before?"

"Yes, but we were driving on it."

"No, I mean THAT."

"No, it wasn't."

"Cuz it looks…not right."

"I know. It doesn't belong there."

They had found the first sign of civilization: a road! A one-lane dirt road, granted, bordered by deep ditches and strange jagged pieces dark material, but a road nonetheless.

With a car sitting in the very middle.

A new, black car with what looked like leather interior, a DVD player, monster wheels, and Hummer-like body.(4) It was an odd combination, but very attractive, almost as if the car had been doctored to fit the two men's personal desires.

Can you say suspicious?

"But we need the car."

"And yours was destroyed."

"It's a sweet ride."

"Not a motorcycle, but it'll do."

Can you say greed?

"Should we go for it, Kura?"

"I think the good Doctor should go first."

"Who's that?"

"Your," –snicker- "'bastard', Marik."

"HEY!"

"Good idea!"

"WHAT?"

"Unless you're scared Doc? Or maybe you know something you're not telling?"

Under the near maniacal crimson glare, the older man caved. As the other two remained hidden in the bushes watching closely, he struggled to cross the ditch. (Ryou made it in one leap) and slunk reluctantly across the road.

Marik and Bakura crossed as soon as he reached the half way mark, drawing out of the shadows to dart across fluidly. Neither drew their weapons; if there was someone in there, they could just as easily be taken down by hand. Oddly neither paused to banter or comment on the car; there was something wrong about the entire situation.

"Great, we're here, now what?"

"Shaddup, Doc."

"Kura look!"

Tension seeped away as Marik checked the car, going over possible dangers and traps as well as its high points. Finishing his inspection of the cab fairly quickly, he climbed into the bed to peer under the seat.

"NOW!"

Two sharp cracks rang from nearby, unexpected and unwelcome.

Two bodies slumped over instantly, thought processes running on exactly the same track.

_Damn…gunshots…Bastard…He set us up._

_But who helped?_

_Didn't see, didn't hear…_

"No! Ryou, sit!"

The landscape faded to black.

* * *

----------- 

---------

--------

Cliffy….

---------

-------

-------

---------

Nope

-------

* * *

_It's bright. Why is it so bright? _Raising a hand to cover his eyes, Bakura realized two things. One, his hand wasn't moving despite the mental command; two, he was lying flat on some sort of cold metal. 

"This one's awake."

"About time, I was ready to just dump them in the ditch and hope the fall would break their necks."

The voices moved away, confusing the immobilized assassin even more. _Focus, just focus. There will be plenty of time to remember what happened later. For now, I just need to relax and sort out where I am…_

Focused on his task, Bakura didn't even notice the eyes watching his every movement.

* * *

Ryou was miserable. 

He hadn't liked being dragged around on a leash all day, but at least he'd been around nature and out of the only alternative: a cage. Like the one he was sitting in right now.

While the arsonists had been checking out the car, Father was watching the trees carefully. Ryou didn't know why, but when the man had shouted and gunshots rang out, he'd understood.

Backup was hiding in the trees, using the car as bait.

The targets fell to tranquilizer darts as Father held Ryou back and commanded him to stay away. When no less then ten men emerged from the forest carrying weaponry, restraints, and a large animal carrier, Ryou had been very surprised. Even **his** keen nose had failed to pick up their scent.

Out of the full number, seven were needed to force him, flailing and yowling, into the container, then up onto the car and not a one escaped without a scratch or bite.

A vague mumble attracted attention nearby, Bakura was waking up. He'd been bound securely with the restraints and left in the open back of the car along with Ryou's cage and Marik's unconscious form.

_I can't help him; I can't even get near him! I wonder what he remembers? And, actually, what he knows; sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell them what I found out. Maybe the knowledge will mean something to him._

_

* * *

_

Taking in his surroundings, Bakura quickly remembered what happened and whose fault it was

"Damn Bastard."

_Where's Marik? Oh, there he is, still unconscious. Oh well, he's got a thick hide, he'll be fine. What's with this dog cage thing? Must be a hulkin' giant dog, the cage is 3 ft tall and four long! Guard dog? We're screwed if it is. Maybe it's empty? I can't hear anything…_An unhappy whimper emanated from the object of scrutiny and mournful emerald eyes peered through air holes set in the side of the box.

"The cat? But that bastard always keeps his pet with him-."

"Up and over! Hey prisoner, duck! Or lose your head, I really don't care."

"Huh? Oof!"

Mocking laughter sounded outside the suddenly covered truck compartment. The SWAT team (they probably weren't actually soldiers, but they sure looked like them) had thrown a tarp over the entire thing, blocking out every last glimmer of sunlight. It was understandable, but still enough to make Bakura's blood boil.

"Goddam FuCkIn ASSHOLES! YA HEAR ME! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! SEE IF I DON'T! YOU-!

"Please stop."

"DAMN- huh?"

"Please, it hurts my ears."

_Where's that voice coming from? No soldier would sound so innocent or quiet. Or sad. Who would be sad?_

The crimson gaze turned instantly to look at the kneeling figure confined less then a foot away. _No, impossible…_

"Was that…you?"

Silence for a long moment as It shifted around uncomfortably and almost nervously.

"Cat. Answer." The growl brought a cringe and the youth stopped moving.

"NOW!"

"I…yes. It was me."

"Well I'll be damned. Marik was right."

The scared blink given in response was the last communication the two were allowed; two armed soldiers climbed into the bed with them, lifting up the tarp for admittance. The guns, noticeably not tranquilizers this time, were quickly targeted on Bakura and the still unconscious Marik.

"Where the hell are you taking us?"

A cruel laugh was the only answer received as the car started and set off, the sound of another following, presumably carrying the rest of the soldiers and the scientist.

Enhanced green eyes observed the guards closely, fearfully. Their outfits, weapons, even headwear were exactly the same. In fact, the only unique aspect to either were their dog tags; each inscribed with an ornate 'P' followed by the individual's name.

The first read 'Croquet', the second: 'Keith'.

* * *

TBC. 

End Chapter six.

* * *

(1) Honestly, I have no idea what parrots are like, how smart they are, or anything. They were just the only well know animal that I could think of with the capability to talk. 

(2) KC: the company he used to work for. See chapter 2 for explanations.

(3) Yes, this IS the second part of the saying. Or at least, as I have heard it.

(4) Type of car. Don't own.

Oh, and if you want me to switch standard US measures to metric for you, just PM me or review and ask.

* * *

heheheheh, I"ll bet you weren't expecing THAT twist. XD 

I absolutely love cliffys

* * *

Thank you for reading. 

Review!

Thank you: **Ilikeyaoi**, **Ayamari**, **redconvoy**, **Thunderstorm101 **for reviewing the last chapter.

Seeya later!


	7. In the Lab

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of. (If there are any at all)

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Possible. Not definite, but possible, pairings include (with characters at the moment) BxR, Mx?x?x? ('?' get filled in later, when the characters make it into the story.)

Ummm… Nothing real new to say this time. Just that this will be the last update until December (most likely)

Reviews are a big part of what inspires writers to write. Also, reviewers get a preview summary of the next chapter. :)

If you want more….

Please REVIEW

* * *

_Italics_ – thoughts 

Line -- - POV change

* * *

Last time: 

"_Where the hell are you taking us?"_

_A cruel laugh was the only answer received as the car started and set off, the sound of another following, presumably carrying the rest of the soldiers and the scientist. _

_Enhanced green eyes observed the guards closely, fearfully. Their outfits, weapons, even headwear were exactly the same. In fact, the only unique aspect to either were their dog tags; each inscribed with an ornate 'P' followed by the individual's name._

_The first read 'Croquet', the second: 'Keith'._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: In the Lab

_------------------------------_

"Well?"

Marik stirred, almost imperceptibly as a loud, cutting voice broke through his haze of unconsciousness.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize sir." The new voice was flat, completely deadpan. "I ordered the squad to take them alive."

_What are they talking about? Where're Kura and the kitty? _With an unhappy mumble, the Egyptian opened his eyes.

He was lying on a hardwood floor next to a pair of unfamiliar pointed boots.

Ominous omen.

"And why, might I ask, did you do that?"

"I believed you would find it …beneficial… to the operation to keep them alive."

_Alright, this doesn't look good. Who are these nut jobs? And why am I tied up on the floor? These boots smell weird…_

"Explain."

Subconsciously, Marik's mind took note of the conversation but his coherent mind was much too preoccupied trying to remember what happened.

"I believe their deoxyribonucleic acid configurations are similar to those of 013EM and 007SL."

"Oh? Why?" interest crept into the speaker's tone. The harsh tone turned rich and amused.

"A cursory examination shows similarities much like those between 0210WC and the existing control."

"Very well; if your hypothesis is correct, this might be a chance to undo an old mistake." With feigned boredom, the nameless man, who Marik still hadn't seen beyond the shoes, passed sentence; "take them to the control lab."

"And re-tranquilize that one; he looks like he's waking up."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Croquet?"

"Mr. Pegasus?"

"Good work."

"Thank you sir."

A sharp jab in the neck and Marik knew no more.

* * *

-tk…tk…tk…- 

The sharp click of footsteps on a metal floor made Ryou cringe in his carrier. He was confused, scared, and lonely.

"Ryou?"

_Huh? Father?_

He gave a soft, almost inaudible whine in response.

"Ryou." Slight anger. This time, he whimpered gently, making sure the sound was loud enough to be heard.

"There you are! Come here boy."

The wire door swung open quietly, leaving a portal.

Needless to say, the young neko was very surprised.

_W-what's going on? He seems so happy but why would he be? Did something happen to the other two? And why is he here?_

"Ryou! **Come!**" Now he REALLY sounded angry.

Mechanically, Ryou obeyed, for once glad to give in to conditioning.

_The drive was very long, about four hours and those guards kept their guns out the entire time. About halfway through, Bakura tried to shift around so they knocked him around until he blacked out. And when we arrived…_

His pale brows furrowed slightly as a leash was attacked and a tug drew him into quadripedal movement. He paid no attention to the cold hallways or their layout.

_I wasn't able to see much; there was noise and movement but not in front of the door and craning my neck to see out the side slats hurt. I guess the two guards did something to them before leaving. Probably took them along. Several minutes later, the guards returned and brought me in and just left the kennel in some room a little ways inside the building._

"Up."

"Mrrh?" _Oh._

Effortlessly, he jumped onto the 3 ft. high stainless steel examining table being indicated, taking note of his surroundings.

_A lab? I guess that makes sense. He wants to make sure I didn't catch anything from being outside._

"Good boy. Stay."

The scientist attached the leash to the examining table leaving about a foot of slack and stepped away, abandoning Ryou to his observations of the new environment.

It was not a large room, probably only 15 ft. wide and deep with a 7ft high ceiling. Cabinets, counters, and odd looking metal tools lined 3 of the walls; the fourth was taken up by six metal cages, 3 stacked on top of 3, and the only visible door. There were no windows and the entire lab was comprised of stainless steel and chrome, all shining brightly in the garishly bright fluorescent lights attached to the ceiling. The only furnishings were the table Ryou was currently crouched on in the center of the room and a wheeled platform covered in medical syringes and more sharp metal tools.

_Well, _Ryou settled down, stretching out on his stomach and closing his eyes. _At least this is familiar. This place is just like the lab at home. I just hope he's not planning on keeping me in one of those cages._

A low click made the youngling's ears twitch and eyes reopen. But the door was at his back, not easily visible and he couldn't turn with the leash bound so tightly.

"Well, what do think of my lab Doctor?"

"Meh, I've seen better but it'll do."

The deep amused chuckle given in response made shivers run up the boy's spine.

"So glad you approve." The footsteps seemed to ring portentously as the strange man moved closer "This is our new…tenant, I suppose?"

_Better then experiment or specimen, but why does everything he says sound so creepy?_

Nervously, Ryou pushed himself up onto all fours for a better position, but couldn't move his head far enough from the table, the slack held him hunched and helpless. A series of trembles coursed through his body as the bizarre presence drew near, then stopped right behind him.

"Hm? Oh, yes. But only for the right price."

Than sinister laugh again.

"Oh, of course. I'm so glad you're more agreeable then your comrades."

"Those idiots? You insult my by mentioning us in the same sentence."

"Quite so."

_Doesn't this guy ever not sound amused? That voice makes him even scarier! And what was he saying about the others? Are Yugi and Malik's creators **here**?_

With a whine, Ryou shifted to quest for a scent, straining on the leash. If the man had been around the others, there had to be some trace on him, right? Unfortunately, the target was situated where the air circulation vents would push his scent away, downwind.

_But maybe just a little more…_

**-SNAP!-**

"Yip!" the clasp holding the collar and leash together broke, sending the boy sprawling the short distance to the floor.

"NO! Bad Ryou! No!"

A sharp kick in the gut brought Ryou stumbling up into a crouch, stars exploding in his field of vision. _Whoops. I really shouldn't have done that; this lab doesn't belong to Father. Plus, I just embarrassed him in front of the guy he's supposedly working for!_

He closed his eyes, ready for and resigned to another beating as the hand drew back to strike again.

But nothing happened.

"Now, now. I do believe you've already been paid, correct?"

Green eyes snapped open. A pale hand with tapered, elegant fingers was holding Father's wrist, keeping him from landing the blow.

"Y-yeah."

Ryou blinked. _He stuttered? Why is he scared of this guy? I mean, he sounds creepy, but Father's never scared!_

"Then I will thank you not to damage my property."

_His…property?_

Father crashed back into the cabinet as the hand released violently.

"This creature-." the hand, apparently with hidden strength, came to a rest on Ryou's head, making him go rigid. "-is no longer yours. It is mine, a privately owned weapon for my personal arsenal. I agreed to keep you on only until I have learned to control and understand it. You will be paid the designated price for staying on, a hefty sum."

As Father rose, a decidedly greedy glint in his eye, Ryou didn't dare turn to see the face of the man he'd been sold to.

"However, if you disobey me or damage any of my possessions, you will get none of it. What you will receive is a chest full of bullets and a one way ticket to hell. I have no obligation to respect or even pay you now that I have what I want. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Wonderful. Now let's take a look at the product. Make it do what I want."

The hand release Ryou's ivory tresses and backed away. The boy sagged in relief.

"But I never taught-."

"I thought you said we were clear?"

"Y-yessir…Um…Ryou, stand."

_Stand? He hasn't taught me a command for that; what am I supposed to do?_

Several tense moments passed as Ryou considered and the scientist grew more nervous by the second.

_He might want me to stand on two legs, but he never has before. Maybe he means on all fours?_

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"N-nothing." The sheer desperation in the man's voice denounced him as very close to panicking. "Sometimes it just takes him a minute. Get UP boy."

Shakily, he rose onto his hind feet, off balance and confused but choosing what seemed to be the best option.

"Good boy!" his relief was tangible.

_This was…what he wanted? _Uncertain emerald eyes looked up into the doctor's face.

"Good work doctor. Neither of the other two knew that trick when we brought them in."

"What? Then why'd you make me do it?"

"Not **you**, the cat."

Curious and finally dropped from the conversation while unconfined, you turned to look at the mystery man.

He was tall, almost 6 ft, and thin but not skinny and strong. Long silver hair, darker then Ryou's own pale white, flowed straight and elegant to mid back. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, a fashion accessory off setting a crimson and white suit (1). The eternally amused and hair raising voice only added to the image of a rich and merciless playboy who looked very out of place in the plain colors and uncomfortable atmosphere of the lab he owned.

Noticing the curious gaze, the man broke off his conversation and turned to meet the boy's eyes, smirking. When Ryou didn't back down or attack, he arched an eyebrow and advanced. THAT got a reaction.

"Doctor, keep it still. I want to have a look."

"Yes sir. Ryou, STAY." A hard nudge pushed the backpedaling boy into position, forcing him to stand nervously as the other man advanced.

"Well," he moved in a circled around Ryou, sizing him up as a predator would prey. "Something must be done about those clothes; they're filthy. And a thorough cleansing to get all that dirt off. Will it attack if I touch it?"

Fidgeting, the neko desperately prayed the scientist would answer in the affirmative, but knew he wouldn't.

"No, he'll stay put. I mean, he let those idiots play with him, why would he resist you?"

A vague chuckle. "Why indeed. Come here cat; let's have a look at you." That smooth foreign hand cupped his chin, lifting his head for inspection. The man was much taller, so Ryou was forced to crane his neck at a near uncomfortable angle to expose his face in full. Nothing was done in resistance, all Ryou could do was tremble.

"Good work; it's a cute little animal, but then, so are the others. Get him on that table to check muscle mass; I want to make sure it's healthy."

"I assure you-"

"Just do it."

"Ryou, UP!"

Face burning, Ryou obeyed, hoping onto the table on fours and staying still as the broken leash clasp was discarded in a garbage bin. A new, even shorter, tether, took its original place. He'd been through this particular test many times, but never with a stranger in the room. The familiar rough hands of Father jerked up a forelimb, pinching and prodding to expose his muscles and naming the different supplements used to help build each group. The process was repeated with the other arm, then, as the tattered vest was cut off, his torso.

Throughout, the silver haired leader stood back, nodding in approval. When the scientist stopped at the waistline, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought…w-well..."

_He's almost as nervous as I am! I guess that's how I learned modesty, through his reactions._

"Oh come on man, you're a scientist!"

"Er…"

"Fine, I'll do it." Cold metal brushed by the skin on Ryou's leg, making him whimper as the pants were cut off. "there." The scissors clanged as they hit the equipment tray. Ryou crouched uncomfortably on the table, stark naked. He thanked his lucky star modesty hadn't actually been **part** of his training. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

"So," the cool hand from earlier squeezed his thigh none too lightly, causing Ryou to yip and unclench his muscles out of reflex. "Good boy." A second hand grabbed his ankle, pulling back strongly until one leg was completely extended and the boy was jerked hard against the leash, making struggle impossible. The first hand released his thigh to run down the sensitive skin almost teasingly, squeezing for muscle in various places and making Ryou tremble as he brushed the back of his knee and calf. Then the procedure was repeated on his other leg.

"Is that enough sir?"

_God I hope so. _Ryou was on the verge of crying at the sensation of a stranger touching him. It would have been uncomfortable under any circumstances, but THIS test was already a nightmare.

"Yes. The muscle mass is perfect, just as it should be. Nice work."

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Sir! Sorry, thank you sir."

"Yes, well, put the creature in one of those cages for quarantine. Tests are done for today." He released Ryou's captive ankle and stepped back, allowing the boy to curl into an uncomfortable ball and the doctor to untie the leash.

"What about clothes?"

"It's a **cat**. It doesn't need clothes."

"Alright sir. Ryou, come."

He scrambled off the platform, nearly knocking both men over in his eagerness to get away. He hated cages, but the memory of the wilderness was already fading in light of his current situation and the confinement unit was his best choice at the moment.

He didn't struggle or resist as he was urged in and the door closed behind. The chain linked divider cast the cell in shadow, making the whole set up appear that much more dismal.

Each side was about 4 ft. long, creating a floor space of 16 sq. feet. Only enough for one step in any direction. The top was about 3 and a half feet high, allowing him to stand only on all fours. It was much smaller then any kennel he'd been forced to live in previously.

"See you later pet." The strange man's voice made him shudder and curl into a ball on the metal floor, cold against his bare skin. Suddenly, in here a box, alone and naked but for the collar, seemed a lot better then out there with HIM.

* * *

"Kura." 

"ugh…yeah?"

"Where are we? I just woke up."

"So did I. And I have no idea. I just…ow…hurt…"

"You are in the control labs." A cold voice whispered from the darkness. "Specifically MINE."

"Gah!"

"Whoa!"

Challenging crimson eyes regarded the unwanted visitors scathingly "I'm Yami. Who are you and what do you want?"

* * *

TBC. 

End Chapter seven.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter; sorry it's not very good. Inspiration's not an easy thing to find. 

Bleh. Sorry this took so long; I sorta scheduled both chapters of FTI towards the beginning of the vacation so that pretty much negated that month and I've been really busy since getting back to school.

This time, you can blame it on a hormone high that's giving more energy then I can **stand**.

Oh! And please let me know if this story should be moved to a different rating cuz of the examination.

* * *

(1) I know these aren't the actual suit colors (at least I don't think they are) but they fit better. No ruffles and the glasses have a reason. 

Thank you for reading.

Review!

* * *

Whoever reviews gets a free preview summary!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Redconvoy**

**Thunderstorm101**

**Ilikeyaoi**

**Dragonlady222**

**Ayamari**

------

Seeya later!


	8. The Other Side

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters do not, never have, and never will belong to me. The only things I own are the setting for this story and the OCs. Which there won't be many of. (If there are any at all)

Oh, and watch out for shounen-ai hints.

Possible. Not definite, but possible, pairings include (with characters at the moment) BxR, Mx,Yx,Jx? ('?' get filled in later, when the characters make it into the story.)

Gone a loooooooong time this time.

Sorry but I had quite a few things to do, a busy (and long) vacation of sorts (I didn't stay at my house so it counts as a vacation), nagging family, jibes at my life, a feeling of failure that refused to go away, and a massive writer's block to top it all off. Not to mention I'm setting up a GS fanfiction submission site and a personal site.

Come visit me! The GS site is _www. freewebs. com/hziz_ and my personal site (with lots of tidbits from bunches of series that never made it to ffnet) is _www. freewebs. com/darkling59_ . (remove the spaces and cut/paste the links)

I'm probably going to be updating more regularly and with better edited chapters on my sites; ffnet has been screwing up what I send them.

Now that I'm finally getting my act together, I'm hoarding my updates. At some point there will be one massive update of all eight of my active stories (two YGO, one Slayers, one Surface, four GS) and possibly a revamp of my POTC one-shot in honor of the second movie (which was awesome).

Er…yeah.

Oh, and I'm changing my offsite screenname. While I will remain darkling59 on ffnet, my writing name on gaia will be hziz and on my website will probably alternate between the two.

Same goes for if you want to chat or just say hi, pm me at _hziz. _My other account (darkling59) is still active but it isn't where my fan fiction is being posted.

Reviews are a big part of what inspires writers to write. Also, reviewers get a preview summary of the next chapter if they're signed in! (if you'd like a preview but aren't part of ffnet or aren't signed in for some reason, state it specifically in the review and enclose your email so I can send it to you directly. At the moment, only reviewers who are signed in receive the preview) :)

If you want more….

Please REVIEW

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter has been split into two segments (8.1, 8.2) to compensate for the warning note I put up last chapter. The reviews I got in response were enough to recall this story to my active list.**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Italics_ – thoughts

Line -- - POV/scene change

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Freedom Through Inferno:

_"You are in the control labs." A cold voice whispered from the darkness. "Specifically MINE."_

_"Gah!"_

_"Whoa!"_

_Challenging crimson eyes regarded the unwanted visitors scathingly "I'm Yami. Who are you and what do you want?"_

Chapter 8.1: The Other Side

------------------------------

Bakura assessed the newcomer suspiciously. Aggressive eyes equal in color to his own matched him glare for glare.

"I'm Bakura and this is Marik." Both men stood up slowly, observing their surroundings. They were not encouraging.

The room was fairly large; ten feet long, fifteen wide, six high; but had all the personality of a sanitized hospital room all the way down to the stark white paint. Each wall contained in the middle a single stainless steel ledge at about knee height, bordered by cabinets on each end. Light came from a single fixture in the center of the ceiling. The strangest, and most confusing, parts of the room were the four corners; each contained a door on the left side of the right angle intersection. All the doors looked alike; thick metal with stainless steel doorknobs.

"Well 'Bakura and Marik', what are you doing here?" a bit of hostility had left the stranger when he noticed their blatant confusion but he was still suspicious.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Bakura sneered in response.

The hostility returned.

"Oh really?"

Bakura readied himself for a fight but Marik beat him to it, stepping in between the two potential combatants.

"You're Yami?"

"That's right."

_Oh yeah, that was how he introduced himself, wasn't it? _Settling into the background wasn't usually Bakura's style but when extenuating circumstances call for an exception... besides, in the background he could listen while examining and taking in the new setting.

"Why is Yami here?"

A quirked eyebrow was the only indication the shorter man gave that he had heard the odd use of his first name. "I took part in creating an experiment that…backfired. One of my colleagues sold me and another man out to a powerful billionaire with a hobby of collecting and creating…things much like my experiment."

"Experiment." Bakura cut in. "A human cat creature that closely resembles me?"

"The kitty?" Marik had come to the same conclusion.

"How do you know about that?" shocked and defensive, Yami didn't even bother to hide the truth.

"We were hired by a company called KC to pick up a rogue agent, a scientist. When we got there, we picked him up and burned down his house with everything inside."

The sharp intake of breath that greeted that statement did not go unnoticed but Bakura wasn't finished yet.

"However, something survived the flames; a creature with cat ears and a human body who obeyed the scientist's every command up to and including attacking us. Today –at least I think it was today- the four of us reached a road and the scientist tricked us into getting shot with tranqs. Next thing we know, we're waking up here."

"So he survived…good." Yami's mutter was almost inaudible but both arsonists heard it.

"I take it you know what I'm talking about?" the false congeniality didn't fool the other man in the least.

'Yes. The scientist you speak of would be the colleague that betrayed me."

"The bastard mentioned you!" Marik's statement caused both of the other men to snigger.

"He did?"

"When he told us his story. Remember, Kura?"

"Don't call me that. But actually, yeah. In the beginning when he was spinning excuses he fed us a load of crap about bio weapons, funding, the cold war, the creature, himself, and his two colleagues."

The arsonist turned an accusing glare on their fellow prisoner.

"And here we find one of them rotting in a doctor's office with no idea what we're talking about. Care to explain?"

"First off, this isn't a doctor's office; it's a cell."

"A cell? With four doors?"

"One's to a bathroom, two are to small rooms that occasionally pass as labs, and one is to the outside. That one's kept locked."

"Why did Yami call it a control lab?"

Glancing at Marik, he sighed unhappily. "Because that's what it is. This is where Pegasus keeps his 'control subjects'."

"Subjects." The statement demanded an explanation.

"Yes; humans with genetic codes similar enough to those of the felines to be studied and used to learn how their deoxyribonucleic acid differs from that of the average homosapien. Basically, he wants to learn how to make creatures like Ryou on his own."

"And we're the controls?"

"Judging by the way you look, yes."

"We look funny?" Yami blinked at Marik again. Talking between the two would take some getting used to.

"Not 'funny', just almost exactly like two of the cats. You've already met Ryou; he's the one Bakura's a control for. That sort of similarity is what I'm talking about."

"I have a mini me?" (1)

"Heh, yes. Malik looks almost exactly like you."

Both men fell silent at that, but only for a moment.

"Why do they look like us? And what's with their names?"

"And who made my mini me?"

"I'm not sure why they look like you; Yugi looks like me because I donated the DNA he was made from. It's a one in a million chance you two were the random sponsors chosen to create Ryou and Malik but it's possible. Their names are just names me and Jou came up with because numbers seemed too personal. And Jou is the one who created Malik."

"Where is he?"

"Jou?"

"Yes."

Worry lines appeared around Yami's eyes and his mouth turned down in a frown. "I don't know. They kept us here together for a while but recently they've started taking Jou away for longer and longer periods of time. He's rarely coherent when he's finally brought back but from what I've been able to gather, they're experimenting on him."

"Experimenting! Are they going to do that to us!"

A definitive headshake. "No. Jou wasn't a control. He's smart and one of the members of the team that created Ryou, Yugi, and Malik but he didn't donate his DNA and he doesn't resemble any of them so he isn't physically a control. I had hoped he was here for his knowledge, but now…" he sighed unhappily, sitting down on one of the ledges with a grace that spoke of long practice. "I'm beginning to think they're keeping him here to be uses as a test subject for recreating the modified DNA structures inherent in the felines."

No reaction.

"They're trying to turn him into a creature like Ryou."

"Can they do that?"

"It is possible unfortunately."

"The kitty was once a person?"

"WHAT!" Yami was horrified by the mere suggestion. "No! We wouldn't do that to any living creature! The three of them were created from scratch. They are how they're supposed to be. What Pegasus is trying to do to Jou is reconfigure his existing DNA. It, if they succeed, will be an extremely long and painful process."

"All right, time out." Scowling in annoyance, Bakura sat down on the ledge across from Yami and Marik began to pace around the room.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. At the moment, you don't look much better than the other scientist." That was a blatant lie; the fact that Yami had spoken out in favor of ethics put him far above the older man. "So why don't you start from the beginning and tell us the story from your point of view?"

"Alright."

"_Eleven years ago, I joined a company called Kaiba Corp with a friend of mine. We were young, prodigies, and thought it would be a good opportunity to gain experience in the engineering field. The third person assigned to our team, the scientist you've already met, revealed Kaiba Corp was actually KC, a government funded program experimenting with genetics, chemicals, and poisons to create weapons. The effort was mostly geared towards enhancing the affects of chemicals like anthrax and cyanide to kill better._

_Our part in the organization was to create living weapons. Me and Jou would have quit, but KC was the sort of company where you don't leave, you get forcibly 'retired'. After a long time, me and Jou figured out how to combine human and animal DNA; our partner found the specific codes to make the resulting creature a weapon like KC wanted. The company cut funding right after we began the creation process, supposedly because of something having to do with the cold war._

_We couldn't let Ryou, Malik, and Yugi die even if they weren't really alive yet. It took about two years for them to grow to a physical maturity equaling seventeen years and for us to train them to act like real people. Me and Jou wanted to teach them to act like humans, as much as we could with their limited intelligence, and learn to cope with their animalin side but our partner wanted to train them to be killers so he could sell them to the highest bidder. _

_We had an argument about it and the two of us, along with Yugi and Malik, left. I can only guess what happened after that but I'm fairly certain our 'colleague' contacted Pegasus anonymously and tipped him off as to who we were, where we'd be, and what we'd have._

_Two days later, we went to sleep in a hotel room in the nearest town while we tried to figure out what to do. When we woke up, we were here and Yugi and Malik were gone._

_We've been here ever since, seeing each other and gaining information only when Pegasus deems it necessary."_

"That's…huh."

"Huh? That's the only reaction you have?"

"The other guy had a story like that." Marik replied. "But different. It was opposite."

"Opposite?"

"He's right. The main events were the same but everything else was different. You just basically told us the same story from an alternate point of view."

"That is probably what it was, if he actually told the truth."

"Oh he did, but not all of it."

"Bastard was keeping secrets. So is Yami."

"He's right. So now the question becomes who do we trust? You or him?"

"Here's a hint; I'm locked in the room with you while he's the one who PUT YOU HERE! Who do you think you should trust!"

"…good point."

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

End Chapter eight.

--------------------------------

(1) Allusion to my other story, _Confined Anomalies_

------------------------------------

Thank you for reading.

Review!

Thank you for reviewing:

_Special thanks go to:_

**Dragonlady222 (2x)**

**Thunderstorm101**

_for reviewing the last real chapter when no one else would. They were joined later, in either that chapter or the warning, by:_

**Cenzai Zphria**

**Sand dancer**

**T.Lei**

**Ilikeyaoi**

**Mushumellon**

**Lady Laran**

**Carmen-Nemrac**

**Silvermane1**

**Unseenwater**

**Kikyo's killer**

**Yume Ishimaru**

**LonelyNeko**

**Jakosh**

**Kitsune angel of darkness**

------

Seeya later!


	9. Endings and New Beginnings

**Title: **Freedom Through Inferno**  
Fandom: **YuGiOh**  
Date: **8/13/2006**  
Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Don't steal the other stuff.**  
Author's Notes:** The first part of this chapter (written 8/13/2006 and edited 12/30/2011) has not changed. There will be another note before the second half explaining what I've done.

**Chapter 9: The Other Side**

Ryou was Not Happy.

He had been unhappy in the cage, yes, but once he'd been pulled back out, the situation worsened.

Dragged around on a new leash that, despite its expensive look, was extremely uncomfortable, the neko had been bathed, dressed, shouted at, and given a shot. Currently, he was following Father to meet the man in charge, the one with silver hair and a creepy voice.

The only good things about the day had been Father's reluctance to beat him and his new pants. Cut in a similar manner to his old ones, they were the same color as his eyes, deep green, but with silver thread and trim. Unfortunately, it was the only garment he was allowed to wear.

_What is __with__ this guy? Why'd he buy me? Does he really have the others? Oh, I hope they're okay…but if he has them, what happened to their creators?_

"Here we are, sir!"

Ryou stopped obediently at Father's side and looked up, expecting to see his new 'master'. To his surprise, there was no one there.

_Ummm…is he talking to a door?_

"You have treated and dressed it in accordance with my orders?"

"Grr…" the young neko was unable silence his nervous growl. He instantly regretted it when Father jerked the leash tight in anger.

"No! Bad! I don't want him upset with me and I won't have your silly little-"

"Doctor." The disembodied voice sounded amused. "Has he ever been familiarized with cameras, televisions, intercoms, and other remote technology?"

"Er…"

"I thought not. That is an oversight that must be remedied but not right now. The door is unlocked. Enter."

"Yes sir."

The room behind the door was enormous, at least double the length of a football field. Decorated mainly in red satin, ebony wood, and gold trim, it was plush and expensive, definitely a show of wealth for other humans.

But Ryou wasn't human and as Father advanced towards the far end of the hall where the other man sat in a particularly ornate chair, he found the room both interesting and disturbing.

_It smells…odd in here. Like old blood and dead trees. Is that from the wood? No, I don't think so. And the blood is new; it doesn't smell like death so whatever happened wasn't fatal, but…_

As his nose worked on overdrive, so did his eyes. They darted around the room, delving into shadows and deep spaces almost nervously.

_Why isn't there anything alive in here? No bugs, no mice, no plants…even Father kept a few plants down in the lab._ _And what's with those cages? _A sense of dread manifested in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them. Thankfully, these were larger than the ones in the lab but Ryou had a sneaking suspicion they were about as uncomfortable.

Evenly spaced along the back wall of the room (behind the master's 'throne') were five large square cages. Each of the end ones were customized; one in shades of tan, the other in deep black and gold; but empty and two more were in the process of being altered. The one off to the right (next to the black/gold cage) was in silvers and greens while the one on the left (next to the tan cage) was oddly nondescript in brown and gold with a touch of turquoise. In fact, the only reason Ryou knew it was being used at all was because it had an occupant.

_Poor guy. I wonder how long he's been in there? Is the silver and green cage for me? Who are the other ones for? _A surge of hope tempered by horror flared within. _Yugi and Malik? Could they possibly…?_

Then the figure in the other cage shifted, sending a scent to Ryou's delicately sniffing nose.

He froze.

"Ryou! Come!"

He barely even heard the order, taking a cautious step sideways instead to where he'd have a better view of the soon to be revealed occupant.

"Ryou! I'm so sorry sir, he's usually-"

"Let him go."

"Sir?"

"I put our test subject in there to see how my newest acquisition would respond. Let him go."

"Yes sir."

"Mrnh?"

Surprised by his sudden freedom, the boy advanced on the cage again, stopping about halfway along to sniff the air.

_It's impossible. And why would __he__ be in a cage? Besides, it doesn't smell exactly like him. There are similarities but there's also something else…_

Fearfully, he moved forward until he was crouching about two feet from the occupied cage.

The figure inside didn't notice him.

"Mrowr?"

It jerked and groaned, moving a heavily bandaged hand to cover its equally heavily bandaged head. The hand stopped at the last minute and returned to its original spot, seemingly reluctant to touch the bound ears.

"G'way Pegasus. 'M not…"

"Mrow!"

"Malik?"

Two sleepy honey colored eyes met Ryou's horrified gaze as the person turned over, still lying down, to face the front of his cage.

"Ryou? Is that you?" the figure was unable to stumble upwards because of the confining bandages but the neko could scent his happiness at the reunion and sadness at its circumstances.

"My God."

Ryou didn't turn to look at Father but the horror in his voice startled him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. What happened to you?"

* * *

**xx**

* * *

**Title: **Freedom Through Inferno**  
Fandom: **YuGiOh**  
Date: **12/29/2011**  
Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Don't steal the other stuff.**  
Author's Notes:** I am officially retiring from the YuGiOh fandom, for my own reasons. Some of you might think I did so in 2006, but I always intended to come back and finish my YGO stories according to the original outline. Now, I no longer feel the need to do so, mostly because the original storylines were ridiculously long, over-complicated, and (worst of all) trite. I realized I'd seen all of them before, and several of my first ideas (stories from 2003-2005 outlined for over 3 chapters) shared the same basic plot. Therefore, I am finishing off Freedom Through Inferno and Confined Anomalies with an addendum and an epilogue to each final chapter. Unfortunately, since no new chapter will be added, no alerts will be sent out. Originally I intended to personally notify everyone on the alert list but ffnet informs me that my account could be suspended if I do so.

I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my stories, and thank all of you for reviewing and supporting me for so long. I hope this ending is satisfying and I'm sorry it took so long to finish it.

**Chapter 9.2: New Beginnings**

It took a long moment for Jou's eyes to focus well enough to make out who was talking to him and, when he did, he snarled. It was a deep, inhuman sound and made the doctor back up instinctively. Ryou stayed where he was, stuck staring in horror.

"This is all _your _fault, you-!" Jou cut off with an agonized yelp, clutching at his neck with bandaged hands.

"Now, now." Pegasus's cultured voice emanated from behind them, where he was wielding what was apparently the controller for Jou's electroshock collar. "Your training is far enough along that you shouldn't be speaking like _that_."

Jou pulled back with a look of weary resentment, retreating as far back into the cage as he could before lying down with his back to the room.

"That's better." Pegasus smirked and dropped the controller into his pocket."Mr. Kaiba, please show our newest guest to his accommodations."

A tall brunette man with angular features appeared as if from nowhere and took the leash from Father.

"Heel."

The man took off without looking back, expecting the cat-boy to follow. After a wary glance at Pegasus and Father, Ryou obeyed. He was led to the cage he'd noticed before –the one decorated in green and silver- and directed inside. The leash was unhooked and Kaiba ushered him inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

For a long moment, Ryou crouched there at the door, staring at the shadowy interior nervously. There wasn't anything there but it just felt _wrong_. Slowly, he moved around the edges of the cage, sniffing the corners and eyeing the bars. It took a while but eventually he finished inspecting the entire thing and sat down against the back wall to watch the room. While he'd been distracted, everyone had left and judging by the low, even breaths coming from the other cage, Jou had fallen asleep. With a low sigh, he drew his legs up to his chest and folded his arms around them, then rested his forehead on his knees. He hoped Bakura and Marik were okay.

A low rustle startled him into jerking his head up. He was positive he'd been alone and hadn't heard the footsteps of someone entering so what…?

There was still no one there but a small, folded piece of paper lay on the floor inside the cage. When Ryou picked it up and unfolded it he read:

_Soon. Be ready._

After inspecting it from every angle, Ryou was unable to pick up any other clues. Still, whatever he was supposed to be waiting for had to be better than this. He'd stay vigilant, and be ready when the time came.

* * *

When it came, he wasn't ready for it.

In the space of about five seconds, the night went from cold and dark to an inferno, bright as the sun and seemingly twice as hot. Thankfully, his cage popped open of its own accord so he staggered out, coughing and yowling quietly. Among the flames and debris, he caught sight of a figure leading Jou out and followed. It was a nightmarish journey of thick smoke that burned his eyes and nose, flying embers, leaping flames, and debris falling all around.

Finally, he staggered out into the cool night air and urgent hands grabbed him and pulled him forward, out of the building and onto cool grass. He looked up, blinking ash and fire-blindness from his eyes, and caught sight of something he thought he'd never see again.

"Malik? Yugi?"

"Ryou!"

"Hey buddy."

His friends were the ones holding him up and leading him away from the flames. They looked different than when he'd last seen them-older and thinner- but there was no mistake. At their tentative smiles, he reached forward and pulled them both in for a tight hug.

"I missed you."

They returned the hug just as hard.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the sap-fest for when we're safe!" A familiar sharp bark drew his attention to Marik and Bakura, standing next to a huge black van with Yami, Jou, and, surprisingly, Kaiba.

Ryou took one last look at the burning building that was meant to be his prison and turned away, running towards the car, and freedom, with his oldest and newest friends.

The first fire had destroyed his home and life, but this one was awarding him an opportunity for something much better.

* * *

**Epilogue 1:**

Two days and 150 miles later, Ryou finally figured out what had happened at Pegasus' facility. It turned out that Kaiba had been working with Yami and Jou the whole time- he'd managed to get into Pegasus's good graces and acquired the access codes to all of the cages and cells. He was the one who had dropped the note in Ryou's cage, opened all of the doors during the fire, and hidden the van out of sight. He was also the one who had led Jou, and by extension Ryou, out. May months earlier, Yugi and Malik had managed to find a way to slip in and out of their cages while keeping Pegasus and his scientists in the dark about their intelligence- they had been the ones to plant the explosives that started the fires. Yami had taught them how to make the explosives and figured out where they should be planted to be the most destructive.

The entire plot had been in motion long before Ryou even arrived; it was only stalled because of Jou's condition. Kaiba had finally given them the go-ahead two days before Ryou's arrival and they'd been waiting for an opportunity which had been provided by the trio's arrival.

* * *

**Epilogue 2:**

A week later, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik were settled in to a small apartment hundreds of miles from Pegasus's facility, along with Jou and Yami. All of them were trying to fly under the radar to avoid Pegausus's goons (there had been surprisingly few casualties in the fire) and the authorities investigating the fire. Marik and Bakura were bouncing in and out looking for mercenary work and, quite possibly, robbing the neighbors blind. Since the food and money really were necessary, everyone else was willing to turn a blind eye. Kaiba was hard at work delivering data on Pegasus's illegal activities to the authorities, and trying to right all of the wrongs that had been done by KC over the years. Pegasus had been captured by the authorities, although not yet convicted. The only loose end was Father, who had vanished along with much of the classified information from Pegasus's labs. However, he didn't have any reason (or resources) to follow them so he wasn't an issue. Bakura and Marik were talking about going 'bounty hunter' and tracking him down, but everyone else was willing to move on with their lives

The future was bright and they would face it together.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note B: **Yes, I feel like this is a cop-out chapter but the other ideas were not going to work out. I cycled between having Ryou be responsible for everyone's escape, going through several months of all of them working together, or making an entire second part to the story following the rest of the crew setting up the escape plan. None of them really felt like they fit, so I figured I would leave most of it up to your imagination.

Also, yes, I am totally incapable of finishing stories without using corny, cliche'd final sentences/messages. So sue me. It's uplifting.

I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long.


End file.
